Fourtris
by charmings88
Summary: No war Divergent story. Starts a day or two after Four lets Tris go through his fear landscape with him. The initiates have a day off before they start stage three of their training. A party is involved. :)
1. Punch

**Title: Fourtris **

**Disclaimer: I do not own **_**Divergent **_**it belongs to Veronica Roth!**

**Warning: Just to be safe I am rating this T, probably won't need it, but just in case. **

**A/N: This is my first Divergent story so I am still getting the hang of writing for these characters! It is set a day or two after Four lets Tris go through his fear landscape with him. I know there is a lot of stories with truth or dare, but I cant seem to get enough of them because they are so hilarious to me so I had to make one of my own! Hope you like it! Let me know if you want me to continue it! (Oh and to any of my Once Upon a Time friends – I haven't forgotten about you just got a little distracted! :) ) **

**Also I'll be switching from Tris' POV to Tobias' POV! **

**Anywho, Enjoy! :)**

**Chapter 1: Punch**

_**Tris' POV**_

I wasn't sure what to expect at this party that Uriah and his brother, Zeke, had invited us to, but Christina demanded that we go. I am secretly hoping that Four is at this party, but I can't tell Christina that. We finished our second stage of training and had started going through our fear landscapes, but we have tomorrow off so it is the perfect time to have a party.

"Ready?" Christina asks after I finish dressing. She told me to wear layers and when I asked why she just told me to "trust her."

"Yes. Who all is going to be at this party?" I ask trying to act nonchalantly as I put my combat boots on quickly.

"Why? Do you have someone special you want there?" Christina asks as her voice goes up an octave with excitement at the thought of her friend having a love interest.

"No, just curious." I respond quickly trying not to bite my lip so Christina doesn't think I am lying.

Christina narrows her eyes, but then returns back to normal. "I'm not sure, but probably some of the other initiates and some of Zeke's friends." Christina answers as we walk out of our dorm.

Before we even make it to Zeke's door, we hear the music from party and part of me wants to turn around, but I'm dauntless now so I can't turn around.

We walk in to Zeke's apartment, the music is blaring with some couples dancing and others sitting around talking and drinking.

"Hey Tris!" I smile as Uriah comes to meet us with a big, goofy smile on his face.

"Hello to you to Uriah!" Christina says, not liking being overlooked, but she soon sees Will. "I'm going to go see Will." Christina says with a huge grin. It is pretty obvious who she likes, but nothing is official yet.

"You have met my brother, Zeke right?" Uriah says as Zeke comes and puts his arm around Uriah's shoulders.

"Yeah, when went zip-lining." I say with a smile at the memory.

"Hey you want something to drink?" Zeke says as we walk over to the kitchen where they have a couple of different options available.

"Sure, but nothing with alcohol. I'd rather remember this tomorrow." I say.

"Well this is just punch." Zeke says with a grin.

"Thanks." I say as I take it. Punch will do nothing to me; it's a safe option. I haven't seen Tobias, but it is so crowded and loud that he could be here somewhere, at least I hope he is.

"In a little bit we are going to play Candor or Dauntless." Uriah says with excitement as he grabs a beer from the fridge.

"What's that?" I ask. The punch tastes a little weird, but it is growing on me.

"What you have never heard of it?" Uriah exclaims.

"Abnegation." I say with a look that states _"you should know this by now." _

"Ah right. It's a game where you choose candor, which is truth or dauntless which is dare and then you have to do whatever they ask or tell you to do. If you don't want to do it you have to remove an article of clothing, but shoes and socks don't count." Uriah explains.

"Oh." It makes sense now why Christina had me wear layers. I'll have to thank her later. "This is really good." I say after I finish the punch.

"Here have another." Uriah says as he refills my cup with punch.

_**Tobias' POV**_

I normally try to duck out of these types of parties, but when I heard the initiates would be here I decided to show up.

As soon as Tris walks in I notice her, but try not to smile, but I can't help it. Then Uriah goes up to her and for some reason it irritates me. She smiles as she sees him, _does she like him? _She does have a beautiful smile.

_Uh oh, not the punch. _She probably has no idea that Zeke spiked it earlier. Her eyebrows crinkle a little at the taste, but she keeps drinking it. _Maybe I should intervene... _

I make my way over there as I see Uriah give her more spiked punch which she takes and starts to drink once again. I definitely will have to stick around if she is going to end up drunk.

_**Tris' POV**_

"Tris." I turn to see Four and I can't keep the small smile from my lips thinking of our kiss a few nights ago.

"Hey Four. Fancy seeing you hear." I say with a small giggle, which I'm not sure how that was funny, but I'm not sure if I care. Four is here.

He looks at me curiously before he touches my cup and his hand lightly brushes against mine sending sparks of warmth to rush through my body. "You know that Zeke spiked the punch, right?" Four says with a smirk.

"You're kidding?" I say.

Four shakes his head with a sympathetic look and I looked down at the drink. That's why it tasted funny. I turn to Uriah with a scowl.

"Did you know?" I ask.

"You know, I think it is time for some candor or dauntless." Uriah says as he backs away. "Zeke!" Uriah runs off to find his brother.

I scowl as I watch Uriah disappear, but I can't be too mad at him because I feel kind of happy probably because of the spiked punch. My cup is almost empty. "Well, I mays well finish it." I say as I finish the cup off, which gets me another look from Tobias.

"If you aren't SHAUNA, MARLENE, URIAH, FOUR, TRIS, CHRISTINA, WILL, OR YOURS TRULY, PLEASE GET OUT!" Zeke yells as he stands on the coffee table.

"Maybe just one more." I say as I start to reach for another. They taste really good and I'm rather thirsty.

"I think you have had enough, trust me." Four says as he directs me over to the group with his hand lightly resting against my lower back. I would have resisted, but I was a little distracted by his touch.

We sit in a circle with me between Four and Christina, which was fine with me.

"Ok, everyone know the rules?" Zeke asks as his eyes end up on me.

"Uriah filled me in." I say a bit more cheerfully than I intended it to be.

"I'll start since it is my party! Um...Tris, candor or dauntless?" Zeke says with a sly look.

I hesitate, but I'm dauntless. "Dauntless." I say with a smiled, but as soon as I see Zeke's look I bite my lip and regret my choice. _Crap. _

"I dare you to drink another cup of punch." Zeke says with a cheeky grin.

I narrow my eyes, but say, "okay." It could be so much worse. From the corner of my eye, I can see Four glaring at Zeke, but Zeke just gets up and runs to get the punch.

I take it and drink it. "My turn, right?" I ask.

Zeke nods. "Uriah, candor or dauntless?"

"Dauntless! I am no pansycake!" Uriah says with a huge grin.

Payback time! " I dare you to go to the pit and profess your love to the first person you see and then kiss them." I say with a grin.

"Ok." Uriah says as he stands up. Marlene and I go with him to the pit to watch him fulfill his dare.

Marlene and I trail behind him as he walks in and almost runs into a man.

"Eric, my love. I have loved you from the moment I set eyes on you!" Uriah practically yelled before kissing Eric on the lips!

Eric pushed Uriah off of him and quickly punches him in the jaw causing Uriah to fly towards us causing us all to fall down in a tangled pile of limbs. "DON'T YOU EVER COME NEAR ME AGAIN!" Eric yelled and then stormed off.

I can't help laughing after Eric stormed away, but I wasn't the only one laughing, Marlene and Uriah were cracking up as well. "Geez, Uriah. You need to lose some weight!" I say through tears of laughter as I push him off Marlene and me.

"My apologies, ma'am!" Uriah joked in a fake accent as he stood up.

Marlene and I giggle as we stand up and brush off our clothes before we start walking back to Zeke's.

**Tobias' POV**

I was beginning to get worried about Tris when they walked in laughing. Tris was rubbing her head like she hit it on something, instantly worrying me.

"What happen?" Zeke asked.

"The first person Uriah saw was Eric and he professed his love with a kiss! But then Eric decided to punch Uriah in the jaw sending him crashing into us." Marlene laughed and then passed around her phone of what she got videotaped before Uriah had flew into them.

After everyone got a good laugh from the video, Tris comes back to sit between Christina and Four. "Are you okay?" I whisper as I lightly touch her back.

She tries hard to keep the smile from coming to her lips before answering with a nod and a smile.

"Ok, Shauna, candor or dauntless?" Uriah asks after everyone has calmed down.

"Candor." Shauna says.

"PANSYCAKE!" Uriah yells.

"Shut it, Uriah!" Shauna says with a death glare at Uriah.

Uriah gulps. "Ok who is your favorite person here?" Uriah asks with a grin.

"Zeke!" Shauna yells and then kisses Zeke. "Ahh...Four, candor or dauntless?"

"Dauntless." I say. Whenever I say Candor I end up having to take clothes off because they ask me what my name is or something like that so I try to choose dauntless for the most part.

"I dare you to let..." Shauna looks around the group until her eyes settle on Tris. "Tris sit in your lap for the rest of the game."

I look over to Tris asking silently if it's okay and she nods nonchalantly before standing up and sitting on my lap. _I can't say I am not enjoying this..._

_**Tris' POV**_

I try my best to keep a straight face as I sit on Tobias' lap, but I'm not sure if I'm succeeding or not. I can smell his familiar scent, which I have come to know from sleeping in his bed the night I got attacked. Our arms just slightly touch to create an electric charge that fills me with warmth.

"Christina, candor or dauntless?" Four says interrupting my thoughts and bringing me back to the game.

"Candor." Christina answers.

"PANSYCAKE." Uriah yells.

"Shut up! That is NOT coming back!" Zeke yells at his brother while Christina just glares at Uriah.

Four shakes his head. "Who would you kiss in this room if you had to?" Four asks.

I know Christina knows who because that person just happened to kiss her the other day, but she looks around the group anyway before settling her eyes on Will. "Will." Then Will kisses her and I smile while Marlene, Uriah, and Zeke "ahh" at them.

"Will, candor or dauntless?" Christina asks.

"Dauntless." Will says with a grin.

"Kiss me again." Christina says with a grin of her own.

I watch as they kiss and find it odd that I am getting use to PDA, but one has to when they have the friends I have.

"Marlene, candor or dauntless?" Will asks.

"Dauntless." Marlene answers.

"I dare you to go out to the pit and make out with a complete strange." Will says.

Marlene narrows her eyes before standing up and we decide that Shauna and Uriah will go with her. Uriah seems to not like this dare very much, I wonder if there is something going on between them?

"Tris, do you want some more punch?" Zeke says after a moment with a cocky grin.

"No, I'd rather not." I say which comes out a little slurred and I try to narrow my eyes.

He chuckles. "Four do you want another beer?" Zeke asks as he gets up to get himself another beer.

"No, I'm fine." Four answers and I feel his breath tickle my neck.

After a couple more minutes of conversation, Uriah, Marlene, and Shauna come back in the room.

"Marlene starting making out with a random guy then Uriah came up and punched him in the face!" Shauna says through her laughter, which causes us to all laugh as they sit down.

"Zeke, candor or.." Marlene starts.

"DAUNTLESS!" Zeke yells before she can finish.

"I dare you to kiss the prettiest person in the room." Marlene says.

Zeke looks over at Four with a mischievous grin before saying, "Sorry bro, I am going to have to choose Shauna!" He leans over and kisses Shauna as we all laugh at his joke even Tobias who tensed up when Zeke looked at him, started laughing a little.

"Tris! Candor or Dauntless?" Zeke asks.

"Dauntless." I say and then bite my lip as I realize I will regret it.

"I dare you to have a drinking contest with Uriah." Zeke says with a cocky grin.

I sigh. "Ok." I am not losing clothing over a drinking dare.

"Yes!" Uriah says as Zeke runs to get shot glasses and an alcoholic beverage.

"You don't have to do this you know." Tobias whispers in my ear, which tickles slightly.

"I know." I whisper back so only he can hear me.

Zeke comes back and gives us both shot glasses and fills them up. "First one to throw up loses!" Zeke says.

I drink the first one, which burns as it goes down my throat. Zeke refills my shot glass and then refills Uriah's as well.

"Come on, Tris! You can beat him!" Will says. I sincerely doubt I can beat him when I have never drank this much in my entire life, but the encouragement is nice. I drink my fourth shot, or at least I think it is my fourth. It's getting harder to tell, things are starting to get a little hazy.

I'm not sure how, but after my eighth maybe ninth glass I see Uriah running for the bathroom. "How many did I drink?" I ask which comes out more slurred than I would have liked, which causes everyone to start laughing, I even hear a little chuckle from Tobias, which makes me smile.

"You drank ten shots." Christina answers with a smile after a moment.

Uriah comes back in the room swaying a little or is that just my vision. I can't tell anymore.

"Tris it's your turn." Zeke says with a laugh.

"Yes it is. Christina, Candor or Dauntless?" I ask with excitement and a lot of slurring.

"Dauntless." She answers.

My mind goes blank; probably all the alcohol, but I turn my head towards Tobias. He must get what I'm asking because he nods before whispering something so only I can hear it.

"I dare you, Christina, to..." I pause. "What was it again?" I whisper not so quietly before he whispers it back again with a chuckle. "Oh yeah, to let Uriah and Zeke do your hair." I finish with a smile.

"Ah yeah, right!" Christina says as she takes off her jacket. "Four, candor or dauntless?"

"Candor." Four answers to my surprise, but he probably isn't scared of Christina.

"What is your real name?" Christina asks.

I feel Tobias lean me forward as he starts to take his jacket off. "Oh oh! I know this one!" I practically scream, which in the back of my mind I know is not like me at all.

"But she didn't ask you, did she?" Four says quickly as he leans me back again, this time I lean farther into his chest.

"We wouldn't mind if you told us, Tris!" Zeke says with a grin at Tobias.

"It's not my turn." I say seriously and feel Tobias relax behind me.

_**Tobias' POV **_

That was a close one. I have a feeling she would have blurted out my name if I hadn't interrupted her. Although, I don't like the idea of her having to go through her first hangover, I have to admit she is adorable like this.

"Shauna, candor or dauntless?" I ask when I realize it is my turn.

"Dauntless."

"Drink a shot every time some says dauntless for the rest of the game." I say with a smirk.

"Ok." Shauna says and Zeke runs to get the needed supplies for her. "Uriah, you know the question."

"Dauntless!" Uriah yells and motions for Shauna to take a shot. She really played into that one. Uriah always picks Dauntless.

"I dare you to kiss Tris." Shauna says as she looks directly at me. I can't help, but glare at Uriah who just shrugs and leans across the circle.

I tighten my arms around Tris, but she struggles out of them and leans over to kiss Uriah. I tried to school my expression, but I really want to punch Uriah in the face for kissing my Tris. Did I just think 'my Tris?'

They pull apart, but I can't keep the glare from my face even as I feel Tris lean back against my chest and I automatically tighten my arms around her.

"Sorry." She whispers for only me to hear.

I smile. She is not totally lost to the alcohol. "It's okay, just don't make a habit of doing that." I whisper back.

"Kay." She mumbles.

"Tris, candor or dauntless?" Uriah asks with a cheeky grin.

"Ummm... candor and don't say it!" Tris slurs.

"What is Four's real name?" Uriah asks as he looks at me.

"T.." I put my hand over her mouth just as she was about to blurt my name out. If she wasn't so drunk, she wouldn't have even thought of saying it, but she was drunk.

"Take your jacket off." I say in my instructor voice.

She mumbles something against my hand, so I move it. "What?"

"But I know this one." She looks up at me with a confused look with glazed eyes.

"That's why you need to take your jacket off." I say with a scowl.

"Okay." She sighs and then struggles to take her jacket off so I have to help her.

After a couple more rounds of dauntless or candor with Zeke having to sing a love song in the pit to the first person he saw, Shauna having to pick a fight with a random person, Tris having to drink another cup of punch, Will and Uriah having to let Christina paint their nails, and me having to take my shirt off because Zeke asked me to tell them my fears, we were back around to Zeke's turn. By this point, Uriah and Tris are pretty out of it, but not necessarily passed out yet. Zeke isn't far from their state along with the rest of the girls. Will and I are the most sober ones of the group.

"Tris, dauntless or candor?" Zeke asks.

"Dauntless." Tris slurs, she is so drunk.

"I dare you to call your dad and talk to him about the weather." Zeke says. He doesn't care what she talks about just so her dad can hear that she is drunk, which would be very apparent from voice.

"I maybe a touch drunk, but I know that would be a STUPID thing to do." She says all the while slurring before leaning forward and taking off her shirt to reveal her tang top. Good she wore layers.

"A touch drunk?" Christina says with a smirk.

"Whatever." She snaps. "My turn!" She says. Total 180-degree mood swing. I smile. "Um...Marlene, candor or dauntless?"

"Candor and don't even think about it Uriah!" Marlene says.

"What is one of your fears?" Tris asks after a moment of thinking.

Marlene murmurs something unintelligible.

"What?" Shauna asks.

"Closets. People jumping out of closets." She says sheepishly. I smirk. I saw that one and was rather confused about what her fear was until I saw someone jumping out of the closet with a knife ready to kill her.

Everyone laughs even Marlene joins in. "Ok, Four, candor or dauntless?"

"Dauntless." I say. No more candor.

"I dare you to kiss Tris." She says.

I look at Tris who shrugs before saying, "I'm already sitting in your lap, mays well." She slurs.

I nod and keep my face emotionless despite the feeling raging in me. I have wanted to kiss her since we kissed last.

We kiss which is just a short, yet sweet kiss with a touch of alcohol on her lips. I pull away and see a slight smile on her face before she turns around.

I ignore the looks of the others and pretend it didn't mean anything to me. "Will, you know the question." I say.

"Dauntless." Will says.

"Are you sure about that Will? It's Four we're talking about." Tris says seriously although she slurs the whole time.

"Yes, I am." Will says with a chuckle.

"It's your funeral." She adds seriously.

I chuckle. "I dare you to drink something Zeke makes for you." I say with a smirk.

Will cringes, but then he says, "okay."

"Yes! Awesome!" Zeke yells and somehow manages to run into the kitchen in his drunken state.

Zeke comes back after a few minutes with a clear plastic cup (not the best choice) full of a greenish brown liquid that looks so gross I could throw up just looking at it. "There you go, Will. Bottoms up!" Zeke says with excitement.

Will looks into the cup with disgust and starts to drink it, but then stops and coughs. "What did you put in here, man?"

"Little of this, little of that. I actually don't remember." Zeke laughs and everyone joins in. I roll my eyes.

"Well drink it up!" Zeke says with a smirk. Will had only taken two sips of the drink.

"Here, I'll finish it for you." Tris interrupts as she reaches over for the drink. Everyone looks at her like she is nuts, but this is the selfless Tris that I have come to know.

"You know you don't have to do this. It's his dare not yours." I say.

"It's okay, it's not as bad as having knives thrown at you." She says with a grin and then everyone laughs. I shake my head as she plugs her nose and drinks half of the drink. "Wow that's gross." Then she drinks the rest. I'm not sure how she did that, but I won't be surprised if she got sick after drinking it. "Done." She says as she slams the cup down on the ground.

"How in the world did you even do that?" Will asks.

She just shrugs like it wasn't a big deal.

"Ok, Uriah..." Will starts.

"Dauntless!" Uriah interrupts.

"I dare you to kiss your brother." Will says.

"Are you crazy?" Uriah says as he takes off his shirt. Tris starts laughing hysterically and I can feel her body shaking from her laughter. I can't keep the smile off my face and it was rather funny to see the look on Uriah and his brother's face.

_***Fourtris***_

"Tris..." Will starts then grins.

I glance down to see that Tris was asleep in my lap. She must have fallen asleep at one point during the last couple of rounds. She had been a lot quieter than she had been for the last little while. She had been talking nonstop about everybody's dares and questions. "Maybe we she call it night." I say.

"Wow, it's already 2:30!" Marlene exclaims as she gets up from her spot next to Uriah. Uriah was passed out on the floor from all the beer and shots he had done throughout the night. Zeke wasn't far behind him.

Everyone starts to head back to their rooms, but I wait a minute, not wanting anybody to see me bring Tris back to my room. There was no way I am going to put her back in the room in this state with Peter. No way.

"Tris." I say as I shake her shoulder.

"Hmm?" She mumbles.

"Time to go. Party is over." I say with a smile.

"What? Already...didn't it just start?" She mumbles in surprise.

"Um no. It's 2:30." I say as I lean her forward and she sways slightly, but I put a hand on her to steady her.

I quickly manage to put my shirt and jacket on before grabbing Tris' shirt and jacket.

"Here put you shirt back on." I say, but she has already leaned back against me with her eyes closed. "Tris, wake up."

She opens her eyes and takes the shirt. She struggles with it so I help her, then try to get her in her jacket.

"Come on. Let's go." I say as I get her to stand.

"Whoa! Why...why is the room spinning? Zeke can you make your apartment stop spinning?" She asks as she sways and almost falls, but I manage to steady her.

"I would, but it's spinning for me too." Zeke says with a laugh.

"Huh?" Tris says with confusion before looking at me. "Is it spinning for you too?"

"Nope! It's all in your head." I say with a chuckle. She looks so cute and so out of it.

"But Zeke…" She starts.

"Is drunk too. Come on, let's get you to bed." I say with a smirk.

We hardly make it a few steps out of the apartment and I know this isn't going to work. She is swaying and walking in a zig-zag line.

"Ok." I say as I pick her up in my arms. "You had _way_ too much to drink."

"Maybe." She giggles.

We make it to my apartment and I set Tris down as I open the door, but I keep a hand around her waist so that she doesn't fall. I led her in and shut the door before picking her up again. I put her on the bed and pull the blankets over her.

"Thanks, Tobias." She whispers.

"No problem." I say and kiss her forehead.

I quickly set up a bed on the floor like I had done the other night. I feel myself start to drift off.

"Psss. Tobias! Are you still awake?" Tris whispers loudly.

"No." I say with a smile.

"You wouldn't be talking if you were asleep." She says seriously.

"Go to sleep, Tris." I say, but then there is a thud and a little scream.

"Opps. I didn't mean to do that." She says as she laughs.

"What did you mean to do?" I ask as I turn towards her. She fell between me and the bed.

"I was just trying to find you and I fell off the bed." She says with a grin.

"I can see that." I say with a chuckle before picking her up and putting her back on the bed. I lay back down on the floor hoping to get some sleep.

"Tobias?" Tris says after a moment of silence.

"What, Tris?" I ask which comes out a little more annoyed, but in my defense by this point it is three in the morning and I am exhausted.

"Isn't it uncomfortable done there?" She asks curiously.

"It's fine." I say.

"Tobias?" She says again.

"What?" I ask.

"You can sleep up here if you want." Tris says.

"Are you sure?" I ask.

"Yep." She says, popping on the 'p.'

"You may feel differently in the morning." I say, not wanting to take advantage of her.

"No, I won't. Please just come up here, it's lonely up here." She practically whines.

"Okay, but you have to sleep, no more talking." I say in my Four instructor voice.

"Yes sir!" She says with a salute and then laughs.

I shake my head before getting in the bed beside her and wrapping my arm around her. She automatically snuggles up next to me. "Goodnight, Tris."

"You know, I'm not really tired." She says and I sigh.

"Well you need to sleep, if you don't you're going to regret it in a couple of hours." I say.

"But..." She starts.

"For every word you say, you are getting one hour of extra training." I interrupt.

"What?" She says.

"One hour." I say in my Four voice, but smile when she stops talking.

"This is not fair!" Tris whines.

"Five hours."

"Seriously?"

"Six hours. You really want to keep this up?" I threaten.

"Night." She says in a defeated voice.

"Good choice. Goodnight." I say with a grin. Now maybe I can get some sleep.

**Hope you like it! Love to hear your thoughts! Please Review! :)**


	2. Aftermath

**Title: Fourtris **

**Disclaimer: I do not own **_**Divergent **_**it belongs to Veronica Roth!**

**Warning: Just to be safe I am rating this T, probably won't need it, but just in case. **

**A/N: Chapter 2! Thanks for the reviews! This chapter is short, but it's because I have more in store for you in Chapter 3! :) **

**Chapter 2: Aftermath **

_**Tris' POV **_

I groan as I open my eyes to see the sun shining in making my head throb from the light. I look over at the clock and shut my eyes again 7:17 am.

Oh what did I do last night and how did I get in Four's room? Oh the party, the punch, candor or dauntless...

Crap. I don't remember much after I accepted the dare to have a drinking contest with Uriah. I only remember snippets of memories... Oh this is making my head hurt even more, too much thinking.

I look down to see that Tobias has one arm snaked around me, keeping me trapped beside him. Not that I mind at all, actually I love it.

I close my eyes trying to ease my pounding headache, but as soon as I do I feel a terrible feeling. My mouth starts to water and I know I need to get to the bathroom quickly because I can't throw up on Tobias. I groan as I try to break his hold he has on me, but it's useless, he is too strong.

Maybe if I can wiggle out of his arms. I'd rather him not see me throwing up. I make it out of his arms without waking him up.

I run to the bathroom just in time to throw up in the toilet. I made it.

Wow. This is what it feels like to have a hangover. I sit down on the floor after I flushed the toilet. I can't make it back to the bed, maybe in a few minutes I'll go back. I lay down on the floor, it feels cold...it feels good.

I only have a moment of peace, well relative peace, which includes a pounding headache, before my mouth starts to water again.

Not again! I get up on my knees and throw up again. I'm never drinking again. This sucks.

_**Tobias' POV**_

I wake up feeling like something is missing. I look over to the clock and groan. 9:30 am. I'm so glad that we have today off. I close my eyes again just to open them again when I remember what or more correctly who is missing.

Tris.

I get up and walk to the bathroom. It's quiet so I knock and say, "Tris?"

Nothing, but silence. I open the door to see Tris curled up in a ball on the floor asleep.

_**Tris' POV**_

"Tris."

I groan, but keep my eyes closed. I lost count of how many times I had thrown up.

"Tris." Tobias says. Oh I don't want him to see me like this. Uh oh. Not again.

I open my eyes to see his dark blue eyes full of concern. "Hey." I say.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" He asks with a chuckle.

"Just peachy." I say sarcastically. He narrows his eyes. "Really, I'm fine." I say a little more seriously before realizing that I can't hold off the vomit any longer.

He must have realized that I was going to throw up because he starts to help me sit up. As I throw up, I can feel his hand on my back and hear him saying something comforting. Part me wants to tell him to go away, but mostly I am just glad he is here.

"What was that about feeling fine?" He asks with a chuckle as I lean against him.

I groan and close my eyes.

"Let's get you back in bed, unless you feel like you need to stay here?" He asks.

"I don't think I have anything left to throw up." I say.

He slips an arm under my legs and picks me up to carry me back to the bed.

"I'm never drinking again." I say as he puts me on the bed.

He chuckles and kisses me on the forehead. "I'll be right back, I'm going to get you something for your head. Do you want anything to eat?"

I open eyes. "Not really." I say, food doesn't sound appealing at the moment.

He nods before heading to the door.

******FOURTRIS*******

_**Tobias' POV **_

Earlier I gave Tris medicine and we both fell asleep again, but when it was about eleven I got up to take a shower for the day. Tris was still sound asleep. She is so cute when she sleeps well she is always cute!

I walk over and sit on the bed next to Tris. I can't help, but admire her beauty. I can't wait till we can have our relationship out in the open. I still have trouble believing she likes me, but for some reason she does. I kiss her forehead letting my lips linger there for a moment before leaning away. "Tris."

She groans softly and opens her eyes to just shut them again when she sees the light. She must still have a headache.

"Come on, Tris. You have to get up and get ready." I say, thinking it would be a good idea for her to check in with her friends so they don't wonder where she is, but then again they maybe dealing with their own hangovers.

"For what?" Tris asks.

I smirk. "Well if I recall correctly someone owes me 6 hours of training."

"Who?" She looks so cute when she is confused.

"You." I say.

"What? Why?" She sputters.

"You don't remember? You wouldn't go to sleep last night so I told you for every word you said you would get an extra hour of training." I say.

"I didn't agree to that." She says.

"So you remember?" I ask with a chuckle.

"Sort of, but that's not fair." She pouts. "And I have a headache."

I kiss her on the cheek before saying, "Life isn't fair. Come on get up."

"Ok." She grumbles and I have to keep from laughing. "So what kind of training will I be doing?" She asks as she makes her way to the door, rather slowly.

"You will just have to wait and see." I say. "Just meet me in the training room at 1." I add with a grin. I have the perfect idea we may need some friends to help us...

_**Tris' POV **_

I walk out of Tobias' room wondering what he has planned for me, but I don't really mind doing extra training if I can be with him today. Although I'm not exactly up for doing anything because of my pounding headache.

It doesn't take long for me to get back to the dorm and thankfully everyone is asleep still. I quickly take a shower and get ready before heading over to Christina's bed. "Hey, Christina, wake up." I say as I shove her shoulder.

"What?" She mumbles.

"Get ready so we can go to lunch." I say. "It's already 12 and I need some food."

"Ok, just give me a couple of minutes to get ready." She says as she gets up. "Why are you up so early? I figured you would sleep all day after all the alcohol you drink last night."

"I have been up off and on puking my guts out so I finally decided to just get up, plus I need some good hangover food." I say.

Christina nods like she understands and gets ready for the day. Twenty minutes later we are on our way to the dining hall to get some lunch. We sit at our regular table and I pick at my food only eating some of it. Christina and I are the only ones at our table everyone else was still sleeping. I glance over to where Four is sitting and I see him talking to Zeke. Zeke has an excited yet mischievous grin on his face – that can't be good.

"Why are you staring at Four?" Christina asks with a grin.

"I wasn't staring." I say quickly.

"Uh yes you were." She says.

"Ok, it's because he gave me extra hours of training because I slapped him the other day." I say. It's not totally a lie because both things are true, but it didn't exactly happen that way.

"What? That sucks. I was hoping we could go shopping today. Wait he is making you do training today while you are still recovering from your hangover? That's mean." She says.

"Yeah, he told me life wasn't fair." I say in my best Four voice. Training is sounding so much better than shopping right about now. If he really wanted to give me a 'punishment' it would be to make me go shopping with Christina, but I already have to do that more often than I want.

"Geez. When do you have to go?" She asks.

"One." I say like I am dreading it, but in reality, ever since I left Tobias I have wanted to go back to see him.

"Uh, oh. He is coming over here." Christina says as she ducks her head down.

I try really hard to keep from smiling at her. Soon I feel a hand on my shoulder. "Meet me in the training room in 10 minutes, don't be late." Tobias says in his instructor voice.

Christina chuckles.

"Since you think it is so funny you can come too." He says to Christina who jerks her head up. "But I didn't slap you." She complains.

"10 minutes and bring Will too." Tobias says without any hesitation, than walks away.

"That is totally not fair. I wanted to go shopping. Why does Will have to go too? I think he is off his rocker today, maybe he woke up on the wrong side of the bed." Christina rambles as I wonder why he is making Christina and Will come too.

"Huh, maybe. Sorry, I feel like I got you in to trouble too." I say.

"It's not your fault." Christina says even though she still looks disappointed that she isn't going to be shopping today.

"How long ago did he say we had 10 minutes to get there?" I say after a little while. We were both so lost in our thoughts that we weren't really paying attention to the time.

She glances at her watch. It was 12:55. "We have five minutes to get Will and get to the training room!" She replies.

"We better run. Ugh, run. This sucks." I say as we get up and throw away our trays.

We run to the dorm and unfortunately, Will is still sleeping so we run to his bed. "Will wake up!" Christina yells.

"What?" He groans.

"Four is on the warpath and for some reason I got us in trouble. We need to be at the training room in.." She looks at her watch. "2 minutes!" Christina finishes.

"What? Why?" Will sputters.

"No time for questions, we have to go now!" I say, sensing the urgency of the matter.

"Uh ok." He says and quickly gets ready, which thankfully only takes another minute.

"Ahh one minute, run!" Christina says as we all bolt for the door.

I'll I can think of is poor Will. He did nothing to deserve this, which makes me want to laugh, but I also feel bad because it is all because of me that they are in trouble. I'm wondering if something happen after I left Tobias that put him in a bad mood.

"Ah it's 1:01!" Christina yells as we only have the one hallway left to run.

We run into the room to find Four, meaning the instructor Four, with his arms crossed giving us a death glare. "You're late."

Running was not a smart choice after eating. I run over to the trash can and throw up. "I think that was my lunch."

Will and Christina chuckle, but stop when Four gives them his death glare again. I walk over to where they are and wonder what he is going to make us do. I was about to tell him that he shouldn't punish Will and Christina when Will spoke up. You could tell he just got out of bed because his hair was all messed up and sticking in different directions.

"So why am I in trouble again?" Will asks with confusion. Poor guy.

"Shut up, Will. Follow me." Four snaps.

My eyes widen. He is so grumpy and to be honest a bit scary at the moment. What is he going to make us do?

I mouth 'sorry' to Christina and Will as we follow Tobias out of the training room. Something must have happened to make him mad because I'm pretty sure he had been kidding about extra training. Plus he normally doesn't hand out punishments for no reason.

**Love to hear your thoughts! Please Review! :) **


	3. Boys vs Girls

**Title: Fourtris **

**Disclaimer: I do not own **_**Divergent **_**it belongs to Veronica Roth!**

**Warning: Just to be safe I am rating this T, probably won't need it, but just in case. **

**A/N: Chapter 3! Hope you guys like this! :) I do! Thanks for the reviews, follows, and favorites! :) Enjoy! :) **

**Chapter 3: Boys vs. Girls **

_**Tris' POV **_

We follow Tobias outside to the train and we see Zeke with Shauna, Marlene, and Uriah. Something is up this is our group from last night.

"What's going on Zeke?" Uriah whines as he squints. He must still be hung-over. Me too, buddy, me too. For some reason Zeke seems fine, either he didn't drink as much as we did or he is just more use to it, probably the latter.

"PANSYCAKE!" Zeke yells.

"What? No!" Uriah shouts back with confusion.

I cringe at the noise they are making.

"Train will be here in a minute." Tobias says.

That's when I realize that Zeke and Tobias each have a bag of equipment, meaning they planned something together.

"Do you know what's going on?" Marlene asks me in a whisper.

"Not a clue. How did Zeke get you guys out here?" I ask.

"Said that we were in trouble so we had extra training, but he wouldn't tell us what we did." Marlene whispers to Christina and me.

"Suspicious." I mutter and look towards Tobias.

"Let's go!" Tobias says as the train comes.

I groan as I move closer to the track.

Zeke, Uriah, Shauna, and Marlene get on first in the third door from the back. Will and Christina get in the second door from the back while Tobias throws the bag in the last door before jumping on the side of the train. I'm still running when he sweeps me up with one arm. I am out of breath from running and the unexpected contact with Tobias. "I would have made it." I managed to say as he puts me inside.

He just smirks. I lean against the wall beside him trying to control any urge to throw up.

"You aren't going to throw up again, are you?" Will asks with a grin.

"I hope not." I say and Will backs away.

Tobias looks at me with a concerned look that only I recognize, but then turns to the group. "Ok, guys. You aren't in trouble we were just messing with you. We are playing..." Tobias starts.

"PAINTBALL!" Zeke interrupts.

"ZEKE!" I yell. "Stop yelling." I say as I slide down to the floor.

Zeke just grins while the rest of them just chuckle at me.

"Wait so all of that was just a joke?" Will asks. His hair is still messed up from sleeping.

"Yep!" Zeke says, thankfully a little quieter.

"So we are just playing paintball?" I ask. "What's the object of the game?"

"Kill the other team!" Zeke exclaims as he claps his hands together evilly.

I roll my eyes at his excitement, but smile anyway. "We are going to play it like capture the flag. Ok. What are the teams going to be?" Tobias asks.

By this point, Uriah has joined to me on the floor.

"Boys vs. Girls!" Zeke yells.

I see Uriah cringe beside me and I totally feel his pain, literally. Zeke's voice pierces throw the air like a knife.

"What? Seriously." Shauna groans.

"Wait come here," I say to the girls motioning them towards me while I push Uriah away. "Away, Uriah!"

"This could be to our advantage. We make smaller targets and we are faster." I whisper thinking of Tobias' strategy in our previous capture the flag game.

"Ok!" Shauna says and the girls break away from me. "We will do it." Shauna says to the boys.

"Ok, let's make this a little more interesting, shall we?" Zeke says as he puts his hands up together like he came up with a crazy idea - well he did, obviously. "If we win you girls will have to do whatever we say for the rest of today and tomorrow."

"And we can throw pies in your faces!" Uriah yells out and smirks at me probably for pushing him away.

"Heck no!" Shauna yells.

"But if we win it's the other way around!" I cut in.

"If you win." Tobias scoffs then gives a little cocky smile. I can't let him win. I glare at him.

"Deal." Zeke says and puts a hand out for me to shake.

"Deal." I say with a sly grin.

The girls look at me like I am crazy. "Don't worry, we'll win." I say confidently.

"Ha! We'll see about that!" Will says.

"I hope you guys like chocolate pie!" Zeke says. Tobias smirks.

I roll my eyes. Boys. They are so going to lose!

"Hey, we will even let you guys get off second." Tobias says.

"You don't need to give us any favors." I say. "We can beat you without them." I add with a smirk of my own.

"Yeah, then you have nothing to blame it on when you lose!" Christina says confidently.

"Ok, then you can get off first." Tobias says with another smirk, looking right at me.

"Perfect." I say with a cocky smile.

It takes about five minutes to get to the place where we will get off so I just stay on the floor and close my eyes.

"Tris. Wake up. We are almost there." Christina says as she shakes me awake.

"What?" I whine.

"Remember the game?" Christina says as she stands up in front of me. "Come on, we have to win!"

I stare at her for a moment. "Oh yeah." I finally say and she looks at me like you better pulled it together or else.

I look across from me to see that Tobias is looking at me with an amused smile.

"Tris!" Christina yells.

"What?" I snap. This headache is doing nothing for my mood.

"You need to get up. We are about to jump off." Christina says while giving another one of her looks.

"Oh." I say before getting up and get ready to jump.

"Hey, Tris you may want to take a paintball gun." Tobias says with a smirk.

"Right." I can't believe I almost jumped off the train without one.

"Um Tris, it would help if you brought some paintballs with you too. But if you don't want to you don't have to." Tobias adds.

I groan, I'm so out of it. I need to get in the game, but my head and body are running so slowly. Next thing I know, Christina is dragging me over to the door. "Oh my goodness, you really need to wake up." Christina says, but smiles. I hear a chuckle from Tobias before we jump out, right after Marlene and Shauna jumped out.

"Okay. We need a plan. There's no way we can let them win!" I say feeling a little more awake.

"Where should we hide the flag?" Shauna asks. "The Ferris wheel or the carousal?"

"How about the Ferris wheel, but up high on one the seats?" I say.

"That's good with me." Marlene says and the other girls nod.

We run to the Ferris wheel and they volunteer me to go put the flag up since it was my idea. It's not as fun without Tobias, but it is going to be great when I beat him. I can't imagine what they would make us do, especially Zeke, that one is crazy!

I get up to the middle of the Ferris wheel and then make my way over to one of the seats so that I can tie the flag on one of the poles. I look to see if I can see the boys' flag and notice it at the end of the pier, so predictable. Same place that Eric's team put it during the game we had with all the initiates, in the park at the end of the pier. "Gotcha!"

Ok, now I just have to get down. Last time, instead of climbing down, I went for a ride to the bottom. I smile as I think of my last time up here, but a gust of wind unbalances me for a second. I somehow manage to regain my balance and let out the breath I hadn't realized I had been holding. That was close. Ok, I need to get down.

It isn't as easy to climb down, as it is to climb up. I manage to make it make down to the middle without any other scares. Just the ladder now.

"I found their flag! It's at the park at the end of the pier." I say as I reach the bottom.

"Perfect! We should split up. Two here to protect the flag and two to get their flag." Shauna says.

"Good! Who wants to go where?" Marlene asks.

"Christina and Marlene, stay here. Tris and I can get the flag." Shauna says.

"Ok, let's go Shauna." I say then turn to the other girls. "Guard it with your life!" I say seriously.

"Oh we will!" Christina says as she gets her paintball gun ready.

_**Tobias' POV **_

"It's either going to be at the carousal or Ferris wheel. I say we send two there and two stay here." I say.

"Good idea. Uriah and Will go find the flag. Four and I will guard the our flag." Zeke says. "And men, don't leave any survivors." He adds which caused me to crack a smile. I love how into this he is.

Uriah salutes his brother before they run off to the Ferris wheel and carousel. I shake my head. Uriah is almost as crazy as his brother. Almost. "So we are leaving it up to those two to get the flag?" I ask after they leave.

"Yep. Don't worry they can do it and we will destroy anyone who comes near this flag." Zeke says seriously.

"Who do you think they will send to get the flag?" I ask. I'm pretty sure I know Tris will be coming.

"Shauna will want to come to get it and I bet Tris will come too. That's why I wanted to be here so I can shot her down!" Zeke explains.

"Well you'll get the chance because there is no way the girls are winning. No way." I say. We would never hear the end of it if they won. "We should hide and take them by surprise."

"Good idea, I'll go over here." He says and hides behind some nearby bushes.

I find a spot behind a group of rocks slightly in front of the flag. Tris is going down!

_**20 minutes later (Tris' POV) **_

"Ok, they are probably hiding. Be careful." I say as we come up to the park.

"I wish we had camouflage on." Shauna says. "This is going to get ugly, especially if Zeke is here."

"Yeah, maybe we will get lucky and he won't be here or Four." I say.

She nods and then we try our best to stay hidden, as we get closer to where we believe the flag is. I scan the area, but I don't see the boys. The flag however is about 20 feet away. Where would they hide? Where could they hide? There is a patch of bushes on one side and a group of rocks on the other. That's where they are. I start making my way around so that I will come out on the other side of the group of rocks and be able to catch them off guard.

I get to a good position behind a bush where I can see the tree with the flag in it and I'm about to shoot Tobias in the back when I see Shauna come out from her hiding spot to get shot down by both Tobias and I am guessing Zeke. "NO!" I scream and then slap my hand over my mouth before I make a dash towards the tree.

Tobias turns around and I dive behind a small group of rocks, but not before a paintball hits me. "No! No! No! I'm not dead yet!" I yell. I only got shot in the right shoulder, not a kill shot!

"Come on Tris! I hit you, you're out!" Tobias yells over to me.

"NEVER! I'M. NOT. DEAD. YET." I yell as I start to crawl closer to the tree. I can't lose. I can't lose. Another paintball hits my leg, geez those things hurt! I get up to make a run for the flag, but I get pelted with paintballs from both sides. "NOOOOOO!" I yell as the force of the paintballs makes me lose my balance and fall.

"I think she is dead now." Zeke says as he looks down at me with Tobias.

"Are you dead yet?" Tobias asks with a sly grin with his finger on the trigger ready to shot me again.

"Yes, geez. You don't have to shot me when I'm already down." I say with a scowl.

"So I guess this mean we win." Tobias says with a smirk as he looks at Zeke.

"Not necessarily. Marlene and Christina may have killed the other guys. The game isn't over yet!" I point to them from the ground. Paintballs hurt more than you think and I think I was just hit with twenty paintballs, at least that is what it feels like.

"Well we better go find out." Zeke says with excitement.

They start to turn to leave, but I don't move from my spot. "Aren't you coming?" Tobias asks with a grin.

"I'm dead, don't you remember?" I say sarcastically as I close my eyes. Something must have gone on between Zeke and Tobias because I hear a shot from Shauna at the same time that I find myself being flung over Tobias' shoulder. "Put me down!" I shout.

"Remember your dead?" Tobias says with a chuckle.

I sigh, but this is more contact with Tobias then I have had since this morning and I would be lying if I said I wasn't enjoying it.

"So where did you guys hide your flag?" Zeke asks.

"Why would we tell you?" I say with a smirk.

"Because you already lost." Zeke says.

"You don't know that!" Shauna says with a glare at Zeke, although he couldn't see her face.

"Are you going to let me walk?" I ask.

"Dead people don't walk." Tobias responds and I can just imagine the smirk on his face.

I roll my eyes not that he could see me. I have a bad feeling that we lost, which means we lost the bet. I don't even want to think about that.

It doesn't take long before we reach the carousal and Ferris wheel. I see Christina from a far and it looks like she is still in the game. "Christina! Watch out!" I scream.

"Hey you're dead!" Tobias says as he hits my leg.

"Yeah no warning your team!" Zeke yells as he drops Shauna from his shoulder and takes his gun out.

Christina turns and starts firing her gun, but Zeke gets her first with about five shots to the chest.

"We win!" Zeke screams.

"You still haven't got the flag!" I yell to him, still slung over Tobias' shoulder.

"Oh how could we forget that." Tobias says with a chuckle.

"Uriah where is the flag?" Zeke yells.

"Hey, he can't tell you his dead!" I say.

Uriah points up at the Ferris wheel and I hear Tobias groan. "Seriously, you had to put it way up there!" He says and I chuckle (which ends out coming out sounding a little evil).

"Are you going to ever let me down?" I ask.

He just chuckles before letting me down and then walking over to the Ferris wheel. The girls come over to me as we watch Zeke and Tobias try to find the flag.

"Hey guys how many paintballs do you have left?" I whisper after a moment.

"Quite a few, why?" Christina asks.

"I think we need to fight back while we have a chance. I have tons of paintballs still." I say with a grin.

"I'm in!" Shauna says with a grin.

"Me too!" Marlene says.

"Ok, spread out! When they start bragging that they won, we pelt them with as many paintballs as we can!" I whisper to them before we spilt up.

"Seriously?" I say as I see that Tobias turned the Ferris wheel on instead of climbing it. I didn't even think about that.

They untie the flag and start coming towards us. "I guess this means we win." Zeke says with a grin.

"Now!" I yell and start pelting them with the paintballs, well more specifically pelting Tobias with the paintballs as the other girls shot the other boys.

"The game is over!" Zeke yells at us, but the boys take cover and get their paintball guns out and start shooting us.

"We still have paintballs left!" I yell back.

Then I get pelted with a couple of paintballs in quick succession. "We do too!" Tobias yells to me.

Then all hell breaks loose and we are shooting paintballs at each other like our life depended on it. Of course it is still boys vs. girls.

"Just give up, Uriah!" I hear Marlene yell at Uriah.

"NEVER! I'M NO PANSYCAKE!" Uriah yells back. I chuckle as I shoot Uriah at the same time Marlene does and then turn to shoot Tobias again.

Another couple of minutes goes by and Tobias is getting closer to me when I turn to shoot just to realize that I was out of paintballs. "Ohhhh, this is just not my day." I say through a whine as I am once again on the ground from the impact of the paintballs.

"Do you surrender?" He asks me in his instructor voice with a tiny smile that no one would actually know is a smile besides me.

I look around to see that Shauna, Marlene, and Christina are out of paintballs too and cornered by their men. This isn't OUR day.

"Admit we won." Tobias says when I don't respond.

I scowl. I don't like to admit defeat even when it is staring me in the face.

"Come on, Tris. We lost, just admit it." Christina says to me from 10 feet away.

"We aren't leaving until you do." Tobias says with a smirk, still in his instructor voice.

I roll my eyes and scowl. There really isn't a choice in the matter, but I do not want to admit to defeat. "Ugh. Ok. Ok. You guys win." I say and he smirks.

He stretches a hand out to help me up and I take it. By this moment, my black clothes are covered in colorful splatters of paint, I'm not sure if there is any black showing.

Tobias smiles at me and I can't help, but smile back as I hold his hand for a few more seconds before I let it go. Instantly, I miss his touch and can't wait until we are alone again. We all turn back toward the train tracks; hopefully we didn't miss the train because of our paintball war.

"Do you think they will forget about the pies?" Christina whispers to me as we make it to the tracks.

"Extremely doubt it. What I think we need to be more concerned about is what they are going to make us do seeing as we are their personal slaves for the rest of today and tomorrow." I whisper back with a cringe.

Christina gulps.

"Come on hurry guys. The train is coming." Tobias yells.

We all make a run for it and hop on the train. I slide down the wall and sit down holding the gun between my legs. Tobias sits down beside me as the rest of the group sits down as well.

"So we won..." Zeke starts gloating and I roll my eyes before closing them.

"We would have won if Tris had screamed when she saw you shot me down!" Shauna countered.

"Hey! I was worried for your life!" I say as I open my eyes.

"It was paintball game! You should have used the distraction to get the flag!" Shauna yells at me. Doesn't she realize I know this? I knew it the second the scream came out of my mouth.

"Wait we almost won?" Christina asks with a bewildered look on her face.

"Hardly." Tobias says with a smirk.

"I was just about to shot you in the back before Shauna went down, we would have won." I say confidently.

"You were going to shot me in the back, yet you were worried about Shauna!" He says with an amused look.

"She was on my team!" I defend myself.

"I think we need a rematch!" Christina yells.

"What? No! You guys lost!" Uriah yells.

"Yeah!" Zeke yells.

"It was practically a tie!" Shauna says.

"What? No, It wasn't. Zeke and I hadn't even been shot once we got your flag." Tobias says.

I close my eyes again and lean my head against the wall.

"Since Tris is the one who lost it for us, she should be the only one that has to fulfill the bet!" Shauna says.

"WHAT! NO! We lost together! We stick together!" I say sternly as I jerk my head up.

"You know, I don't care who takes the fall." Zeke says as he winks at Tobias.

"Yeah, come on _Stiff._" Tobias says and I turned to glare at him. "Plus the reason we are here is because of you anyway."

"That's true!" Christina says with a grin.

"And she is the one who made the deal with Zeke." Shauna added.

I then lean my head against the wall and close my eyes again. "This is not my day." I mutter.

Everyone starts to laugh and I can't help my lip from curling up to form a tiny smile. The sad thing is I would take it all on myself because I did lose it for us and it was because of me we played in the first place. And I made the deal without consenting with the other girls.

_**Tobias' POV **_

She would take it all on herself because that's the kind of girl she is, but that won't happen. Zeke is too excited to mess with all the girls.

I listen to the others talk for a while, but tune them out after another minute. I'm surprised when Tris's head falls against my arm. She must be exhausted for her to keep falling asleep like this. I smile to myself. I'm glad that it is dark out so that the others can't see how her head is on my shoulder.

We will make it back in time to catch the end of dinner, but we will have to hurry. Tris must be hungry since she hardly ate anything and then she threw it all up after.

She is so stubborn. That was clear today when she kept trying to get the flag and then when she wouldn't surrender. I smile as I look down at her. I can't wait till we don't have to hide our relationship from our friends. I want to kiss her forehead more than anything right now, but I can't chance anyone seeing us.

"FOUR!" Zeke yells.

"What?" I ask.

"I called your name like five times! We are almost back." Zeke says.

"Oh okay." I say. I hadn't realized we were already back, normally I more on top of things like this, but I was so lost in my thoughts about Tris that I totally lost track of time.

"Tris." I say as I shake her shoulder.

She lifts her head off my shoulder and I stand up. "What?" She asks with confusion.

"We are just about back." I say and then I give her a hand up, which she takes so I can help her up.

The others jump off and I grab Tris's hand right before we jump off. We hit the ground running and then run inside. She let's go of my hand right before we get inside and I see her give me a small smile. I smile back and wonder how in the world I had lived without her.

We run through the hallways to the dining hall to catch the end of dinner and we all make it there with about ten minutes to spare.

"Well girls get our dinner!" Zeke says with a cheeky grin.

"Wait, I thought we agreed Tris would take the blame?" Shauna said and I see Tris roll her eyes.

"Nah, that's not as fun!" Zeke says with a grin. I chuckle I knew that was coming. "Now go!"

Shauna rolls her eyes and then the girls walk off to get our food. We may end up enjoying this a little too much or at least Zeke will. There's no doubt in my mind that he will milk it for all it's worth.

"I should have made the deal for longer!" Zeke says as we sit down at the table. I just shake my head.

"Yeah we should have." Uriah agrees. "Next time, next time!"

"Next time? What makes you think they will agree to this again?" Will asks with a chuckle.

We all laugh at that because there is no way they would ever agree to this again after what we will make them do.

_**Tris' POV **_

"This is going to suck." Christina says as she grabs food for Will and herself.

"At least you aren't dating Zeke. I can't imagine what he is going to make me do." Shauna says.

"Your lucky, Tris. They probably will go easy on you since no one is dating you." Marlene says.

"Oh yeah, that's true." I say forgetting for second they didn't know about Tobias and me.

"We need to have a rematch on our next free day." Christina says.

"Yeah, but you know we could turn this to our advantage." I begin.

"How?" Marlene asks.

"For starters, their dinner." I say as I grab food I think Tobias won't like since I was volunteered to get his food.

"And no cake!" Christina says.

We smile at each other as we get foods they won't like and small amounts of the food. We walk back to the table with their food and ours. We picked good food for us with dauntless cake and good beverages. Also right after we went through the line they closed up the kitchen so there was no way they could get different food. I bite my lip as we get closer so that I don't smile.

We give them their food and sit down.

"What's this?!" Uriah yells and I chuckle.

"Yeah? Go get us good food!" Zeke yells.

"Sorry they're closed!" I say with a smirk at Zeke.

"Ok then you guys have to trade with us." Tobias says with a smirk as he takes my food and gives me his.

"Good one, Four!" Zeke says with a chuckle as he trades his and Shauna's food. Then Will and Uriah do it as well with their girls.

I sigh. That backfired, big time. I start picking at the food I got for Tobias.

"Whose idea was that?" Will asks with a chuckle.

"Tris." Christina says.

Tobias looks at me with a smirk and I roll my eyes. "It's not your day, is it?"

"Obviously not." I say sarcastically. He smirks.

We all eat our food and I'm ready for bed. It has been a long day or at least it feels that way. "Well I think I'm going to go." I say to the others.

"What about dessert?" Zeke says.

"You guys had cake." I say as we all throw away our stuff and start walking out of the dining hall.

"Yeah, we had dessert, but you girls haven't had dessert. I think chocolate pie is on the menu for tonight..." Zeke says with a sly grin.

"You are going to have to catch us first!" I say as I realize what he means. "Run!" I yell at the other girls.

We all start running, the boys right behind us, but as I turn the corner I look back for a spilt second and run into a wall at least I thought it was a wall, it happen to be a person and I fall down to the ground from the impact. A person I'd rather not run in to. Eric.

"What are you doing, Initiative?" Eric yells at me.

"Get her!" Zeke yells to Tobias.

"I'll take care of this, Eric." Tobias says as he picks me up and throws me over his shoulder.

"No! This isn't fair." I yell as Tobias takes me to Zeke's apartment.

Zeke already got Shauna and was unlocking the door. Then I see that Uriah coming down the hall with Marlene and Will managed to get Christina as well. Another plan failed, not that I thought we would get out of this one, but I don't like going down without a fight.

We walk in or more correctly the boys walk into the apartment carrying us because none of us girls came willingly. "You know this is a waste of perfectly good pie!" I say to the boys.

"I don't see that way!" Zeke yells to me. "This is going to be so much better." I can't see him, but I can tell he is getting the pies out.

Tobias puts me down and I try to make a break for it, but he catches my arm and holds me there. I sigh there's no way out of this.

They make us sit down on his kitchen chairs as they get the pies. "On three?" Uriah says with a grin. Tobias smirks at me as he holds the pie in his hand. Zeke was true to his word they were all chocolate pies.

"One. Two. Three." Zeke says and then I have pie all over my face while the boys laugh at us. Nice. I use my hands to wipe some of the chocolate off my face before I think of another idea. I run forward towards Tobias and smear the chocolate pie that is all over my hands on his face.

The other girls did the same thing and then we ended up starting a wrestling match that lasted for who knows how long.

"WHAT IN THE WORLD IS GOING ON IN HERE!" Max bellows from the door and we all freeze - a mixture of paint and chocolate pie all over us. Tobias had me pinned to the ground. Shauna was also pinned to the ground, but Christina and Marlene had Uriah and Will pinned to the ground instead.

"We were just having some fun, sir." Zeke tries to explain.

"Well, I suggest that you all make your way back to your dorms and get cleaned up." Max says in a quiet, dangerous voice before shaking his head and leaving the room.

"You give up?" Tobias whispers to me.

"I don't think I have a choice." I say considering I'm pinned down and Max said we were done.

"Good." Tobias says with a smirk and gets off of me. The rest of our friends also get up and make our way back to our dorms.

Christina, Will, and I make our way to our dorm. We get some funny looks at we walk down the hall, but we ignore them for the most part. Today had been a really fun day, although, we didn't quite win anything. I look at Christina. "When we have our rematch we will get them back. The girls will win." I say with confidence.

"Yes we will have to! We need to get our dignity back after today." She says with a sigh and Will laughs.

"I'm glad that you two got me in trouble today, it was a lot of fun!" Will says.

"You weren't really in trouble." I say with a chuckle.

"No, but it was still fun." He replies.

"That's true it was fun." I say with a grin. The best part about it was that I got to see Tobias most of the day.

We get back to the dorm, which is surprisingly empty, but I guess it is only about 8:30 or so. Christina and I head to the showers as I start to replay all the moments I shared with Tobias. I smile to myself then groan when I think of what could be in store for us tomorrow. At least we are working in our fear landscapes tomorrow so they can't make us do stuff while we are training. I smile as I think of the ways we can get the boys back for this deal.

Right after I take a shower, I get ready for bed and get in bed. I automatically miss Tobias' arms around me and wish that I was with him again. But, I need to be here so that people don't get suspicious of us.

"Night, Tris." Christina says,

"Night." I mumble back before I feel myself drift off to sleep.

_**Love to hear your thoughts! Please Review! :)**_

_**PS. It was a hard decision trying to figure out who was going to win because honestly I was on the girls' side. I had to keep reminding myself that I was the one writing this story! Don't worry though at some point the girls will get their revenge! :) **_


	4. Fulfilling the Bet

**Title: Fourtris **

**Disclaimer: I do not own **_**Divergent **_**it belongs to Veronica Roth!**

**Warning: Just to be safe I am rating this T, probably won't need it, but just in case. **

**A/N: Okay so this chapter got away from me a little bit and it could have been two chapters because of its length, but I decided just to give you all of it! Thanks for the reviews, favorites, and follows! And if you have an idea that you would like me to try in this story PM me and I'll see what I can do! :) Enjoy! **

**Chapter 4: Fulfilling the Bet**

_**Tris' POV **_

"Tris!"

I open my eyes to Zeke's face six inches from my face. "What are you doing?" I whisper loudly.

"Get up!" Zeke says with a grin.

"It's four in the morning! Go away!" I say through gritted teeth.

"Can't do that. I need your help and you have to do what I say!" Zeke replies.

"Seriously? What don't you bug your girlfriend?" I ask. This is not happening right now.

"I already did! Now it's your turn. Come on, get up and get ready!" He says.

"No, go away." I say as I tried to turn away from him, but he stops me. I'm surprisingly a little sore from all the paintballs. I guess that's possible after getting hit with a million of them.

"I'm trying to be nice by letting you at least change, but I can just take you the way you are." Zeke says with excitement in his eyes.

I groan and sit up. He isn't going to leave me alone. "I really hate you right now." I say as I get out of bed, feeling stiff.

Zeke chuckles, but leaves the room so I can change. I can't believe it is four in the morning and Zeke is making me get up because of a stupid bet!

"So what is it you want me to do?" I ask with a glare at Zeke.

"You are going to clean my apartment." Zeke says with a grin.

"What? You get me up at FREAKING FOUR IN THE MORNING TO CLEAN YOUR ROOM!" I yell

"Shhh. You're going to wake people up." Zeke says with a chuckle.

"Wouldn't want to do that." I say sarcastically. "So what did you make Shauna do?"

"I had her do my laundry at one in the morning. She didn't really appreciate that." Zeke giggles.

I roll my eyes. "So why four in the morning?" I ask with annoyance, which doesn't seem to faze Zeke one bit.

"Well you have training later and it was fun making you wake up early. Also I have to take advantage of this bet and I doubt Four will take advantage of it." Zeke explains.

I roll my eyes, but smile at the mention of Four.

"Is there something going on between you and Four?" Zeke asks.

"What? No." I say quickly.

"Hm. Ok." Zeke says, but doesn't look convinced.

He puts me to work cleaning his apartment, which smells like beer and dirty clothes while he goes back to sleep.

_**7:30 am **_

"Let's go get breakfast." Zeke says.

"Let me guess you want me to get your breakfast?" I ask as we walk out of his now, clean apartment.

"If Shauna is not there, yeah." Zeke says with a smile. I roll my eyes and yawn.

We walk to the dining hall and of course Shauna is nowhere to be found so he makes me get his food and mine. I give him his food and turn to go to my table, but no one is there yet.

"Just sit with me since your friends aren't here and mine aren't here either." Zeke says. "I doubt Shauna will be here for a while." He adds with a grin.

"Ok." I say as I sit down across from him and start eating my breakfast as I lean my head against my hand.

I'm not sure what exactly happen or how long it had been when I heard a conversation.

"What did you do to her?" I hear Tobias say. When did I fall asleep?

"Made her clean my apartment this morning, at four in the morning." Zeke explains without any shame.

"That's just cruel." I hear Tobias say, which makes me smile. "I'm going to go get my breakfast. I'll be back."

"Hey just wake her up and let her get it." Zeke says. I really am getting sick of this.

"Uh no. Let her sleep. You do realize she has to start practicing her fear landscapes today at 8, right?" Tobias says.

"Yeah, that's why I got her up earlier and she wasn't happy about it." Zeke says.

I hear a sigh and footsteps walking away before it's quiet again. Did I even eat breakfast?

**10 minutes later...**

I wake up suddenly and see that the table is full of people. When did they get here?

"Well hello sleepyhead." Zeke says with a chuckle.

I look over to see that Tobias is sitting next to me and he is already done eating. "When did you..." I start.

"Get here? A while ago. You probably should eat, you only have about 10 minutes till training." Tobias says softly.

I nod, but then put my head on my hand again as I pick at my food again.

"Oh that's what she did last time before she fell asleep." Zeke says.

"I didn't fall asleep." I mumble with my eyes closed.

I hear chuckling, but I don't open my eyes.

"Where's Shauna?" I hear Tobias ask Zeke.

"Oh I woke her up at one to do my laundry and she went back to bed. I doubt I'll see her for the rest of the day." Zeke says with a frown.

"Oh my goodness." Tobias says with a chuckle.

_**Tobias' POV **_

"That's when you went and got Tris?" I ask.

"Yep." Zeke says. "You should have her clean your apartment, she did a really good job."

"I'm not going to have her clean my apartment." I say. I look over at Tris who now has her head on the table, again. It doesn't even look like she ate anything, but she looks like she could use the sleep more than breakfast.

"Is there something going on between you two?" Zeke asks.

"What? No." I say quickly.

"Huh. That's exactly what she said when I asked her." Zeke says.

"You asked her that?" I say.

He nods with a grin. "Well I have to head to work. I wish I could make one of them go to work for me." Zeke says as he gets up from the table.

"Ok, I'll see you later." I say.

"You may want to wake her up soon." Zeke says with a smirk as he leaves.

"Tris." I say, but she doesn't wake up. "Tris." I shake her shoulder.

"I'm awake." She says quickly as she sits up. I chuckle. "When did he leave?"

"While you were asleep." I say.

"I wasn't..." She starts, but I give her look that stops her from finishing her response.

"Throw your stuff away than head up to the fear landscape room." I say.

"Its already time?" She asks.

"Yep." I say as she starts to close her eyes again. "Hey, hey. No falling asleep again."

"I'm going to kill Zeke," She says as she stands up and grabs her tray. I chuckle.

"Did you eat anything?" I ask as I get up too.

"I don't know." She says. "Doesn't look like I ate anything." She adds and I smile.

"There you are!" Christina says interrupting us.

Tris turns towards her after she throws her stuff away and I head up to the fear landscape room ahead of them.

"What happen to you?" Christina asks.

"Zeke." I hear Tris say in an annoyed voice. I can't help, but smile as I listen to them talk as they walk behind me up to the fear landscape room.

"What did he make you do?" Christina asks.

"Clean his apartment...at four in the morning." She answers.

"Eww. Four in the morning? That's why you look so tired." Christina says. "Why didn't he make Shauna do it?"

"He already made her do his laundry at one in the morning. I think she will probably hide from him the rest of the day. Come to think about, I am going to be hiding from him too." She says and I bite my lip to keep from laughing.

"Good plan." Christina responds.

After all the initiates arrived, I explained that they would be going through Lauren's landscape again. They would each go through the same fear they went through last time to practice. I saw a little panic go through Tris' eyes when I told them. Last time she got Lauren's kidnapping fear, which struck a cord with her since she had just recently almost been thrown over the chasm by those low-lifes. Unfortunately, her fear is one of the last ones so she will have to wait most of the morning for it. She looks like she could fall asleep standing; she already has yawned five times and we just got started. Hopefully, she can last until her turn.

_*******FOURTRIS*******_

_**Tris' POV (after she goes through her or Lauren's fear)**_

The lights come back on and I sink to the floor. That went better than last time; at least I didn't totally break down. I was able to calm my heart down after a little while. It wasn't my best time, but it was a whole lot better than last time when Four stopped it.

The door opens and Four walks in. "Better Tris." He says in his instructor voice.

I nod as I stand up and follow him out of the room. I can't help, but yawn again as I walk out. I see him glance over at me as I do with an amused look. I haven't been able to stop yawning throughout the morning besides when I was in the fear landscape. "Was that a little boring for you?" He says after a moment.

"No." I say with a frown.

He turns to everyone. "Ok, we will finish up after lunch. If you already went through yours, you are done for the day. I suggest you take the rest of the day trying to think of the possible fears you may have and strategies to overcome them." Tobias says.

We all start heading to the dining hall, but Tobias holds me back until the rest are gone. "Why don't you go to my apartment after lunch and get some sleep? It will be quieter there and you can avoid Zeke." He says with a smile.

"Are you sure?" I ask.

"Of course. You are my girlfriend, remember?" He says with a grin.

"Thanks." I say with a smile.

He briefly touches my cheek before saying, "go get some lunch, I'll see you later."

I nod as I try to keep the smile from my face before heading to the dining hall. I quickly grab lunch and sit at my normal table.

"Did Zeke get to you?" Uriah asks.

"Yes." I say with a scowl. "He isn't around, is he?" I say quickly as I look around.

"No. I haven't seen him come in yet." Uriah says with a laugh.

"Warn me if he does." I say seriously. I start eating my food quickly, I'm not chancing running into him. "Wait a minute was is he only bothering me?" I ask after a moment.

"Oh he figured Will and I would bother Christina and Marlene. And of course he would bother Shauna, but he figured Four wouldn't take advantage of the bet so he decided to make sure to include you." Uriah explained.

"Oh he is too kind." I say sarcastically.

Uriah laughs. "Well he has plans for you this afternoon after hearing that we have the rest of the day off."

"How'd he figure that out?" I ask him with a scowl. "And why me, why not Shauna?" I complain.

"He can't find her." Uriah says with a smirk.

"Well isn't going to find me." I say as I eat a couple more bites and stand up.

"Good luck. He just walked in." Uriah says.

"What? Oh I have to go!" I say as I quickly throw my stuff away and head to Tobias' apartment.

I manage to make it to his apartment without getting chased down my Zeke. I open the door and walk in. It's weird being here without him, but I'm a little too tired to care. I kick my boots off and lay on his bed.

_**Tobias' POV **_

"Four! Wait up!" Zeke yells.

I stop and turn towards Zeke as he runs up to me in the pit. "What Zeke?"

"Have you seen Tris or for that matter, Shauna?" Zeke asks.

"I haven't seen either of them." I say.

"Do you know where they might be?" Zeke asks.

"How would I know?" I ask.

"Well this sucks." Zeke complains.

"Why don't you go find Marlene or Christina?" I say.

"Oh that's an awesome idea!" He says as he turns to go find one of them.

"What are you wanting them to do?" I ask out of curiosity.

"I haven't thought of anything yet, but I will! You may not be taking advantage of this bet, but I am!" Zeke yells to me as he walks away.

"You're crazy, you know that, right?" I yell at him.

"You wouldn't have me any other way!" Zeke says.

I shake my head and continue off to my apartment where I'm hoping that Tris is. I open the door quietly just in case she is sleeping still. I close the door and look over to my bed to see she is asleep.

I walk over quietly to see that she must have fallen asleep as soon as she laid down because she hadn't even bothered to get under the covers. I grab a blanket and lay it over her before kissing her forehead.

I smile before going over to the couch to watch some TV while she sleeps. There is an episode of an old TV show called _Friends _that I decide to watch. It's a good show just a little crazy and they have a different way of life than I am use to, but it is interesting.

_**Tris' POV **_

I hear a laugh and wonder if it is one of the guys from my dorm telling jokes or something. This doesn't smell like my bed, it smells familiar, but not my bed. I open my eyes and see that I'm not in bed. I'm in Tobias' bed and I smile because he is here, that was his laugh. He must have put this blanket on me too because I certainly didn't.

I slip out of the bed and walk over to the couch where Tobias is watching TV.

"Well hello beautiful!" Tobias says, which makes me blush. I sit next to him and he puts his arm around me bringing me closer to him. "Sleep well?"

"Yeah, what time is it?" I ask as I lean my head against his shoulder.

"4:30." He responds.

"What? No, I couldn't have slept that long!" I say.

He chuckles. "Zeke was looking for you earlier, but I sent him after Christina and Marlene."

"Thanks. What did he want me to do this time?" I ask.

"He hadn't thought of anything yet." He says with a smirk.

"Oh my goodness." I say with a groan. "What are you watching?" I ask after a moment.

"Oh it's called _Friends. _It is a really funny show. They are a little weird, but it's a good show." Tobias explains.

"Ah that's why you were laughing." I say with a grin. I haven't heard him laugh much and especially not a relaxed laugh like that.

"Yeah, they are hilarious. Just watch and you'll see." He says with a smile, but then I feel him kiss my head.

I smile as I close my eyes.

_**Tobias' POV **_

I laugh. "I told you it was funny." I say as I look down at Tris. "Tris?" I smile. That didn't take long; she fell asleep again. I grab the blanket on the couch and I drape it over her to keep her from getting cold.

I go back to watching my show as she sleeps. It's nice to have her so close even if she is sleeping. In a couple more days, we won't have to worry about hiding our relationship. The day after tomorrow, they go through their fear landscapes and then find out their rankings later that day.

"It's over already?" Tris asks in a sleepy voice.

"Yes, you slept through it." I say with a grin.

"Oh sorry. Waking up at four in the morning really messed me up." She says.

"No need to be sorry. There's another one coming on now. Do you think you can stay up long enough to watch it?" I tease.

She looks up at me with a scowl, but then kisses me. I pull her closer to me and deepen the kiss. It's like she is my other half and when we are together I'm finally whole. She pulls away slightly with a smile on her face and I ask, "what was that for?"

"Does there have to be a reason?" She whispers.

"No." I say as I close the gap between us and kiss her again.

"I have been wanting to kiss you since I kissed you last." I say once we break apart. She leans against me again.

"Really?" Tris asks.

I kiss her again. "Really. Now are you going to watch this with me or fall asleep again?" I ask with a chuckle.

"I won't fall asleep." Tris says in a slightly offended tone.

"We'll see about that." I say with a smirk.

"So who are all these people?" She asks after a moment.

I go on to introduce her to all the characters and what I know of them so far.

"Sounds interesting." She says with a grin.

"It's really funny!" I say seriously.

She kisses me on the cheek and smiles. "I believe you."

"Well you should!" I tease before we continue watching the episode where Joey, Chandler, and Monica are on the beach. Joey built the hole and Monica gets stung by a jellyfish. The only way to help with the pain was to pee on her leg.

"That's gross!" She says and I laugh.

We start laugh hysterically as they explain to their friends what happen on the beach.

"Ok. Ok. This show is hilarious!" Tris says after the scene ended and we were able to stop laughing.

"Told you!" I say with a cocky grin.

She gives me this look that clearly says 'seriously' and I just smile back at her.

"Just admit that I was right." I say after a moment. If there is one thing that I have learned over the last couple of days is that she is stubborn and will not go down without a fight.

She narrows her eyes and I can see the stubbornness creeping in. "Why would I do that?" She asks after a moment of hesitation.

"Because it's true. Just admit." I say.

"I'm not going to do that." She says with a grin.

"Oh really?" I say with a mischievous grin before I stand up and pick her up only to lay her down on the couch.

"What are you doing?" She asks after a moment.

I ignore the question and start to tickle her. She laughs and it is the cutest sound ever. "Stop, please stop!" She says through her laughs.

"First, you have to admit that I was right, then I'll stop." I say with a grin.

"Never!" Tris says.

"You are so stubborn!" I say as continue to tickle her, but she tries to get away so I pin her down.

"Please stop, Tobias!" She yells in between her laughter, which has caused her to cry.

"Not until you admit it." I say without stopping.

"Please!" She says with a puppy dog look that if I was a weaker man, it would have gotten me to stop, but I tend to stick to my word.

"Nope!" I say with a laugh.

"Ok, ok. You were right!" She yells after a little bit and I stop.

"You are so cute." I say before closing the gap between us and kissing her. She deepens the kiss and I feel her hands tangle into my hair as I put my arms around her waist. The episode of Friends continues on in the background, but we are so lost in each other that we forget about it. It was only until I heard the start of a new episode that I realized we had been making out the last half an hour. I pull away with a smile and slide off of her so we are both lying side by side on the couch. "Wow. That was great." I say as I catch my breath.

"Yeah." She breathes and I can see the smile on her face. She leans over to me and kisses my cheek. "It _was_ great." She says before kissing me again, but this time on the lips.

After a few more minutes, I break away from her. "Although I would love to continue this, we really should go get dinner." I say.

She scrunches her face up in a frown. "Yeah I guess you right." She says.

"Whoa, did you just admit that I was right without me having to pry it out of you?" I tease.

She elbows me in the side before getting up. "Ow." I say even though it didn't hurt.

"You know you are just as stubborn as I am." She says with a smirk as I get up.

"That's probably true. Let's get to dinner. Your friends are probably wondering where you are."

"Yeah, probably." She says with a sad expression that I don't understand.

"Hey, come here." I say as she starts to walk towards the door. She comes back over with a confused look on her face and I just lift her chin and kiss her once again. "I'll see you later."

"I'll be looking forward to it." She says before she leaves my apartment. I smile as I turn the tv off and start to make my way to the door. I can't wait till we can be together without worrying what other people think. It would be nice to be able to sit together while we ate and not have to sit at different tables. It was nice to have her sit at our table even if she was asleep the majority of the time. It was still nice just to have her be there with me. The world is so much better with her by my side.

*******FOURTRIS*******

_**Tris' POV **_

Marlene, Shauna, Christina, and I all sat together for dinner and talk about how Zeke had managed to bother each of us throughout the day.

"You know although, I didn't appreciate getting up at four in the morning to clean Zeke's very gross apartment, it wasn't as bad as I thought it would be." I say with a smirk.

"That's true I was expecting for them to be bothering us all day long with all kinds of stupid things." Christina says.

"Uh oh." Marlene says. "Maybe we spoke too soon."

"What? Why?" I ask as I turn to look where she is looking to see Uriah, Zeke, Will, and Tobias walking towards us. "Would it be too late to run?" I ask.

The girls shake their heads and we pick up our trays and rush to the garbage to throw them away. Thankfully the dining hall is really crowded and the boys were having a hard time getting to us. "Run!" I say as I see the boys coming towards us. I'm not sure what they are planning, but it can't be good.

We run and run down halls and more halls. I don't even know where we are anymore because of all the turns we took. "I think we lost them!" I yell out of breath as I turn back to look to see no one is behind and then we turn the corner to see the Uriah and Tobias coming towards us so we turn around to run the opposite way to see Zeke and Will coming from the other way. "Crap. Where do we go?" I ask the other girls, as the boys get closer effectively trapping us in the hallway.

"We could try to run for it!" Marlene says.

"I'll try anything, but I'm going this direction away from Four. He seems to always get me!" I say and we all go the opposite direction of our men.

I run for the space between the wall and Zeke, hoping to be able to get by him.

"Get her!" I hear Tobias yell at Zeke.

Just as I get to the space, Zeke steps in front of me and puts me in some kind of restraint that I would have no clue how to do. "Let me go!" I scream.

"Not a chance, little one!" Zeke says as I struggle against his hold.

"Little one?" I ask with a glare that he can't see. He walks me forward and I can't do anything about it because my feet are off the ground.

"Yep. I kind of consider you like a little sister. In fact, I think I'll adopt you as my little sister, you would be so much fun to bother all the time." He says as I continue to struggle against him.

"Let me go, Zeke!" I say, but he ignores me. That's when I realize that all the other girls got caught as well. Shauna had been caught by Tobias and was struggling like me.

"I think this belongs to you." Tobias says with a chuckle.

"Ok, why don't you take this feisty one?" Zeke answers and I scowl at them both.

"Sure." He says with a smirk at me.

Zeke let's me go, but doesn't let my arm go and I try my best to get away from both of them.

"Where do you think you're going, missy?" Tobias says as he grabs my other arm and puts me in the same hold that Zeke had me in just a minute ago. My feet are still off the ground and my arms are wrapped across my body.

"Let me down!" I say to him.

"Not a chance." Tobias says and although I can't see his face, I'm pretty sure he is smirking.

"Ready, Men?" Zeke asks and they nod with excited smiles on their faces.

"What are you guys doing?" Shauna asks in an annoyed voice as they start to walk down the hallway.

"Oh you'll see." Zeke says evilly.

I groan and I hear Tobias chuckle behind me. This isn't going to be good.

"We were talking and we thought we hadn't really taken full advantage of this bet so we decided to change that." Zeke says.

"What does that mean?" Christina asks in a very annoyed voice.

"That we aren't done with you guys yet." Will says with a huge grin.

Will is holding Christina bridal style and Uriah had Marlene over his shoulder while Zeke and Tobias were restraining Shauna and me. After a while I realize that they aren't taking us to any of their apartments, but to the floor where all the important offices were located. "Where are you taking us?" I ask after a moment.

"You'll see." Tobias says in an amused voice.

I groan again and then my eyes get wide as I see we are at the offices of the leaders of Dauntless. What is going on?

"Oh you found them. Bring them in here." Max says in a stern voice as he glares at us, meaning the girls, and motions for us to be brought into the conference room.

"Sit. Now." Max yells at us girls. The boys let us down and we quickly sit in the chairs opposite of Max. The boys go to stand behind Max and smirk at us. I scowl at them.

"I would wipe that look off her face, Beatrice." Max yells at me and I see the boys trying really hard to keep their laughter in.

"Sorry, sir." I say shyly. They got us in trouble with Max? This is so mean.

"Your friends did the right thing and told me about what you four girls have been up to for the last month. And I have to tell you, I am shocked and horrified that you would do such terrible things." Max starts. What did we supposedly do?

"Excuse me, but what exactly did they say that we did?" I ask confidently, but then Max turns to glare at me.

"Beatrice, I would suggest you stop asking questions or else the punishment will be worse." Max says in a quiet , but dangerous tone. I gulp he seems serious. I see Tobias shaking his head with a smile on his face.

"Now, where was I before I was rudely interrupted.." He glares at me and I gulp again. "Oh yes, the only reason you four aren't factionless right now is because of these guys pleading with me to goes easy on you. You should really thank them." I scowl at the boys as he says this because whatever we supposedly did wasn't true and they made it up. "Beatrice!" Max snaps at me.

"My name is Tris here." I say defiantly, getting annoyed that he keeps using my real name.

Max glares at me and I really wonder if he is going to make me factionless. There is a long silent pause as he stares at me. This isn't good. Crap. Crap. Crap. "Beatrice. I'm the leader of this faction and I will NOT be talked to like that. You will have extra punishments and I will be talking to your father." He says quietly in a stern voice that makes me shiver. Talk to my dad? Extra punishments? This is not good.

"So since your shenanigans went on for a month your punishments will last for a month. First, you will start by doing the dishes and cleaning the dining hall every day after dinner starting today. Next, you will be free every Saturday for a month to do whatever odd jobs I have for you to do. You will report to me at 7 in the morning to get your assignments. I'm very disappointed in you girls and will expect an apology from each of you before the end of the month. Now, Shauna, Marlene, and Christina you may head down to the dining hall. The staff is waiting for you." Max says sternly. He didn't say my name. Crap. This isn't good! If I could only keep my mouth shut, I wouldn't be in this position.

I see Zeke, Will, and Uriah walk out with the girls, but Tobias stays with Max and I. "Shut the door, Uriah." I gulp. This isn't good. Max turns to me and I have to look down.

There is a long silence that becomes increasingly uncomfortable as the time goes on. "Beatrice, what do you have to say for yourself?" Max says breaking the silence.

I have to restrain myself from saying what I really want to say. "I'm sorry for being disrespectful." I reluctantly say.

"Well I should hope so, Beatrice. For your disrespectful behavior, you will be helping out Eric and me when you aren't training or working."

"For how long?" I ask, but regret when he glares at me and I'm sure my face pales.

"For as long as it takes." He says in a cold voice. "Four, will you escort Beatrice to the kitchen. I'm afraid I don't trust her to get there on her own." He says like I'm a six-year-old.

"Of course." Tobias says and I stand up, feeling a little wobbly from the confrontation. They are so dead. I'm so mad right now. It's not even funny.

We walk out and down the hallway without saying a word. If I talk I may say things I will regret so I am not saying anything. I'm not even looking at him.

"Tris." Tobias says, as we get closer to the kitchen.

I ignore him.

"I'm guessing you are mad at me." He starts.

"Guessing?" I ask with a glare at him.

"Ok, you are mad at me, but you have to understand something." He says.

I stop and turn abruptly towards him. "How in the world could anything that you or any of the other boys could say could make this okay? This is totally over the line! And it was more of a prank than part of the bet!" I practically scream at him. Yes, I'm mad, well more like infuriated with all of them.

"I understand that you're mad, but just wait for everything to play out. And what I was going to say was that this wasn't my idea and if I would have known that it would turn out this way I would have put a stop to it." Tobias says calmly.

"Oh and that makes it all better that it wasn't your idea? And what do you mean, let it play out? Thanks to you and the rest of the idiots, I have a month's worth of washing dishes and cleaning the dining hall along with whatever we are going to have to do on Saturdays! Not to mention that I have to be around Eric for who knows how long and Max is going to talk my dad, which I don't understand isn't it faction before blood? And why can't he just call me Tris?" I fume with a scowl on my face.

"To be fair, you got yourself in further trouble for talking back to Max. You need to learn to shut your mouth when you are dealing with people with authority." Tobias says which makes me even more anger.

"I wouldn't have gotten myself into trouble if I hadn't been put in a situation where I was being accused of doing who knows what because no one ever explained what that was we were getting in trouble for in the first place. So excuse me for wanting the reason behind the punishments I was being accused of so that I could understand how to defend myself." I shout at him. I can see that he is getting angry at me, but I don't care I'm looking for a fight now.

But, instead of fighting with me, he takes my arm and leads me into the dining hall. "I think you need time to cool down. We can talk about this later. They are in the kitchen." He says in a low, controlled voice.

I glare at him, but he returns my glare with one of his own. "Fine." I say and turn for the kitchen. I hear a sigh as I literally stomp to the kitchen. I am furious right now.

I walk in to see Shauna, Christina, and Marlene washing and drying the dishes. "There you are. We were getting worried about you." Marlene says as she sees me.

"What happen?" Christina asks as she probably can see how angry I am.

"I have to help Eric and Max when I'm not working or training." I say after a moment.

"For how long?" Christina asks.

"He said for as long as it takes." I say through gritted teeth. "I'm going to kill them."

"Oh we will get them back for this don't you worry, Tris." Shauna says.

"What do I need to do?" I ask. I need something to do before I start punching the wall to get my anger out. I start helping by putting the dry dishes away.

"Did you ever figure out what we did?" Marlene asks after a few minutes of silence.

"No. Whenever I tried to ask, I got in trouble." I say with a frown.

"It's suspicious that he didn't tell us what we were being accused of. It makes me wonder if he is in on this prank." Shauna says.

"Maybe he is. When I was yelling at Four, he said to wait to see how it played out. What do you think that means?" I ask the other girls.

"I don't know. Did he say anything else?" Christina asks.

"Well to be honest, I was to busy yelling at him to let him talk much." I say with a guilty look on my face.

"Yeah, we heard you yelling, but we couldn't tell what you were saying." Christina says with a laugh.

"Well he told me that I needed to learn to keep my mouth shut when talking to the leaders." I say with a scowl just thinking about it.

"Well..." Christina starts. "He is right. You have to be careful around them. You wouldn't be in as much trouble if you hadn't said anything to Max."

"So you are on his side?" I ask as I started to get angry again even though I understand what they are saying I just don't like it.

"Not necessarily, I just understand what he is saying. And remember Four is your instructor too, so you should be careful the way you speak to him as well. Remember you just got in trouble for slapping him." Christina reminds me. She doesn't understand that Four and I are dating so it is a bit more complicated than that.

"Yeah that's true, but what they did was over the line." I say.

"I know a whole month of punishments and how in the world do we apologize for something that we did if we don't know what we supposedly did in the first place?" Shauna says.

"I forgot about having to apologize. This sucks. We need to start planning how to get them back for this." Marlene says.

"You know what I'm really annoyed about? It's that this is not part of the bet. This is a prank!" I say as I slam a dish down on the pile. Good thing they are sturdy plates because it would have broken if it wasn't.

"I know. The other boys were being so cocky as they came down with us." Christina says.

"What? Don't they realize that this was totally over the line? Oh I really wish I could punch them all in the face." This time I slam a dish down even harder and I hear the glass breaking, but don't register that it broke the plate.

"Tris!" Marlene yells.

"What?" I ask.

"You're bleeding." Marlene says as she comes over to me.

"Oh. I didn't realize I had broken the dish." I say as I grab the pieces of plate without thinking and accidentally cut myself again.

"Hey, hey. Just leave it. Here I got it." Christina says as she takes the plate under the broken plate and throws the pieces in the garbage.

Marlene wraps a towel around each of my hands to hopefully stop the bleeding. At least we were almost done with the dishes. "I'm sorry guys. I shouldn't be so angry right now." I say feeling bad. I'm not the only one who got screw over in this little prank.

"It's okay, we are all angry. We understand." Marlene says. She takes the towels off of my hands to see how bad the cuts are. "You are going to need stitches. Why don't you head to the infirmary?" She says.

"I'll wait till after we are done here. I don't want you guys to have to finish alone." I say as I stand up ready to help.

"You won't be much help with your hands cut up like that. Go get them stitched up and then you can help us." Shauna says.

I hesitate, not liking that because of my anger I am causing them to do more work.

"Go!" Marlene says as she pushes me towards the door.

"Ok, I'm going." I say with a small smile. I have some good friends.

I walk to the infirmary hoping I don't run into anyone especially the four boys because if I did, I may just start a fight with them, bloody hands or not.

I walk into the infirmary and one of the nurses walks up to me. "What happen?" She asks.

"I need stitches, I cut my hands on a broken plate." I explain. They are really starting to sting and I hate the idea of stitches.

"Okay, come sit over here so I can look at them." She says as she directs me over to a bed. I sit on the bed and she unwraps the towels from my hands. "Yes you will need stitches and some pain medication." She says before she gets the needed supplies to stitch the cuts up.

I wince as she starts to stitch up the cuts on my left hand and jerk my hand back out of instinct. "I'm sorry." I say as I put my hand back out to her.

"It's okay." She says, but takes a firmer grasp of my hand before starting again.

It takes about 15 minutes for her to finish stitching up my cuts and then another couple of minutes wrapping my hands up in gauze and medical tape. "Ok, here is some pain medication. Only take it if you need it and just follow the instructions on the label." She says.

"Ok, thank you." I say before leaving for the dining hall.

I walk in to see Marlene and Shauna sweeping while Christina washes the tables. I go over to Christina. "I can help you." I say.

"Okay, but maybe you should put some gloves on so you don't get your bandages wet. I think there are some in the kitchen." Christina says with a smile. Why aren't they as grumpy and mad as me? I walk into the kitchen and grab some blue rubber gloves to put on over my hands.

I start helping Christina, but my hands are killing me. I push through the pain and keep going until we had washed all the tables. "Now what do we need to do?" I ask as Marlene and Shauna come over with their brooms.

"Just have to mop." Christina answers.

I groan as I look at the size of the dining hall.

"It won't take too long if we all are mopping." Marlene says as we walk back to the closet with the cleaning supplies.

I keep my gloves on because I am pretty sure I have reopened my cuts and don't want the other girls to know.

"Good there are four mops and buckets." Christina says as she starts to fill the buckets with water and soap.

We each grab a mop and bucket. I wince as I pick the bucket up because the weight of it pushes into my cuts on my hand. Why did I have to go and cut myself?

We all start mopping from a different side and leave a path way in the middle to finish at the end. When we were about half way done, the boys show up to my annoyance.

"How's it going ladies?" Zeke asks and I am about to pounce on him.

"Shut it, Zeke!" Shauna yells at him.

I turn away from them and continue to mop the floor despite the aching pain from hands. It is getting increasingly more painful and more difficult to hold the mop let alone mop the floor. I can tell that I am further behind than the rest of them. I'm so lost in the pain from cuts that I don't hear the conversation going on until Uriah yells at me. "Tris! I asked you a question. Or should I say Beatrice." He says with a laugh and I turn to give him a death glare. He is barking up the wrong tree.

His grin is wiped off his face for a second before he says, "why are you wearing those gloves? Is it so you don't rough up those hands of yours?" He asks with a grin.

"I think I already accomplished that." I say with a scowl. I take the gloves off and show them my hands, which causes them to gasp.

"Tris!" Marlene says as she runs over to me. "Why didn't you stop? You reopened all of your cuts. You need to go get them stitched back up." She says sternly.

"No, they are fine." I say as I start to put the gloves back on, but by now Four is over by us looking concerned.

"Uriah. Finish mopping for her. Come on, Tris." He says in his instructor voice.

"But..." Uriah starts, but stops when Four gives him the death glare.

I let him lead me to the infirmary even though I wanted to say I didn't need to go, but he was acting more like Four the instructor than Tobias the boyfriend so I didn't argue.

"What happen to your hands?" He asks, as we get closer to the infirmary. His voice is softer and concerned.

"I broke a plate." I say and he looks at me with a confused yet amused look. "I was mad and I slammed it down on a stack of plates. I didn't realize I broke the plate or cut my hands until Marlene came over. Then I wasn't thinking and started to pick the pieces up and cut myself again." I explain with a sheepish look.

"Hmm." He says as he tries to hide a grin. "You were mad?" He asks, this time he isn't able to hide his grin.

We walk into the infirmary and the nurse looks at me then the bandages, which causes her to scowl at me. "What did you do?" She asks.

"I was washing tables and mopping." I say shyly. "You didn't say to not use my hands."

"I'm sorry I figured that was implied." She says sarcastically. "Sit." She commands with a scowl.

Tobias chuckles and I glare at him. "This isn't funny." I say, but for some reason I'm not as mad as I was before.

"Did you even take any of the pain meds I gave you?" She asks.

"No. You said to only take them if I needed them." I say seriously.

"And you didn't need them when you were breaking up all the stitches I just put in?" She asks.

"Well I forgot about them." I say after a moment. She wasn't as nice the second time around.

She unwraps my bandages and Tobias comes close to me. She first takes out all the stitches that I had broke and then re-stitches the cuts up. Then she re-wraps my hands before looking at me sternly as she points a finger at me. "Now, don't use your hands to do anything that will put strain on them like washing tables or mopping. Also take the medicine it will help, you have to be in a lot of pain right now." She says before standing up. "Come back tomorrow to let me check on them." She adds as we start to leave.

"Ok, thanks." I say.

"Come on, you need to take some of that medicine and get to bed." Tobias says as he leads me down the hall.

I roll my eyes; he is being a bit over protective. "I don't need the medicine."

"Yes you do." He says softly. I can tell that he is honestly concerned for me so I don't push him. Then I realize he isn't taking me to my room, but to the dining hall again. Everyone was waiting for us when we got there.

"Good you're back." Zeke says, but then looks at Tobias. "Do we have to tell them?"

"Tell us what?" I ask, I'm still furious with all four of them.

"Yes, we do." Tobias says.

"Ok. Well we weren't going to tell you till tomorrow, but you really aren't in trouble. Max was just playing along with us." Zeke says reluctantly.

"Wait, so we don't have to clean the kitchen for a month?" Christina asks.

"No, it was just for tonight. That was just to scare you. Also you don't have to do the extra jobs on Saturdays." Zeke explains.

"So we aren't really in trouble?" I ask.

"Well you may still be in trouble. Your extra punishments weren't part of the plan so those actually might be real. I'll ask him tomorrow." Tobias tells me with a grimace.

"What happen after we left you with Max?" Uriah asks with a chuckle.

I glare at Uriah, which surprisingly made him stop chuckling. "I'm suppose to help Eric or Max out during my spare time." I say.

"For how long?" Will asks.

"For as long as it takes." I mutter.

"For what?" Uriah asks.

I shrug. "Until she learns to be respectful and control her tongue or more correctly her temper." Tobias says, looking at me like my instructor more than my boyfriend.

"That long? Geez that could take years!" Uriah laughs and I roll my eyes.

"I'll talk to him tomorrow see if I can get you out of it." Tobias adds.

"Thanks." I say shyly.

"It's getting late, let's head back to our room." Christina says as she grabs my arm. "Oh and here's your medicine. You left it in the kitchen."

"Maybe you should stay away from plates when you're angry, Beatrice." Zeke says with a wink at me. That's it.

I run and tackle him to the ground. "Don't call me that! My name is Tris!" I yell at him. Before I have chance to do anything else, two strong arms are pulling me off of him.

"Zeke get out of here." Tobias says from behind me. He is holding me around the waist and my feet are once again off the floor. Everyone else leaves us as well as I struggle against his hold on me.

"Let me down." I say after I stop struggling. He sets me down and picks up the medicine I had dropped on the floor.

We walk towards my dorm and he opens the medicine. "I'm fine. I don't need that." I say when we get closer to my dorm.

"Well you have to take it anyway because I'm telling you to and it's part of the bet to do whatever we say." He says with a cocky grin.

"I'm going to be so glad when this bet is done!" I complain as I take the pills he is offering to me and swallow them with a drink from the fountain.

He smiles. "Are you still mad at me?" He asks after a moment.

"Yes, but not as much, mostly I'm mad at Zeke." I answer.

"Go easy on him. He really is a good guy just a bit crazy and he really likes you."

"Yeah, he likes to _bother_ me." I say in an annoyed voice.

Tobias chuckles. "Why don't you go get some sleep? I'll see you tomorrow."

I look around to make sure no one is around before I hug him. It's been a long, crazy day and I just want to be with him for a moment. I feel his arms wrap around me and I feel a light kiss to my head. Before I know it, he is pulling away from me. "Goodnight, Tris." He says with a smile before heading to his apartment.

I stand there for a moment longer, all my anger gone and replaced with a deep longing to be going with him to his apartment instead having to stay here without him. Only a few more days till initiation is over and then maybe we won't have to hide our relationship. I turn and go into the room feeling exhausted and ready for bed. I hardly even look around before I lay on my bed and fall asleep thinking about Tobias.

_**Love to hear your thoughts! Please Review! :)**_

_**P.S. I had to keep reminding myself that I was writing this story once again because I was getting mad at Tobias and the other guys. :) Hope you liked this very long chapter! :)**_


	5. A Long, Crazy Day

**Title: Fourtris **

**Disclaimer: I do not own **_**Divergent **_**it belongs to Veronica Roth!**

**Warning: Just to be safe I am rating this T, probably won't need it, but just in case. **

**A/N: Okay, So im not sure I exactly like this chapter…I do, but I don't. It isn't as funny as the others, but we will get to some more games and fun! :) I hope you like it anyway! It's long again! (let me know what you prefer shorter chapters with more often or just long chapters). Enjoy! :) **

**Chapter 5: A Long, Crazy Day**

_**Tris' POV **_

"I'm so glad that bet is over." Christina says as we sit down and start eating our breakfast.

"Me too." I say as I awkwardly hold my spoon. You don't realize how much you use your hands till they hurt with everything you use them for. It was a hassle getting ready. I had to have Christina help me with my hair because my hands were hurting so much.

"How are your hands feeling?" Marlene says as she sits down beside me.

"They're fine." I say.

"Right, they are fine that's why I had to do your hair this morning." Christina says as she narrows her eyes.

"Did you take the medicine they gave you?" Marlene asks.

I look at Christina because she knows I didn't so I can't lie about it. "No." I answer.

"It would help." Marlene says.

"Yeah, but it would also make me sleepy and I don't need that." I say.

"I already tried to convince her to take it and it didn't work." Christina says to Marlene. Marlene nods as I roll my eyes.

"So it's pointless to try?" Marlene asks with a grin.

"Pretty much." Christina responds.

"I'm not that bad." I say.

"Then take the medicine." Christina says.

"I don't need it." I say.

"See." Christiana says with a smirk.

I roll my eyes and try to eat more of my food.

"Four is coming over here." Christina says. "Maybe he talked to Max."

"Hey Tris, I need to talk to you after you are done eating." Tobias says.

"I'm actually done now." I say, as I drop the spoon. It's too frustrating to eat, next time I'll get finger foods so I don't have to use any utensils.

"But you hardly ate?" Christina says.

"I'm not hungry." I say as I consciously avoid biting my cheek.

"You know what? Why do I even try?" Christina says with a sigh.

"I don't know." I say with a smile as I get up and pick up my tray, which caused me to wince in pain.

"Just take the medicine." Christina says after seeing me wince.

I glare at her before walking away with Tobias staring at me. I wish Christina hadn't mentioned I hadn't taken my medicine in front of Tobias because now he will try to get me to take it too. I dump my tray and then we walk out of the dining hall.

"So why haven't you taken your medicine?" Tobias asks as we stop in the hallway.

"I don't need it." I say with a groan.

"I think you do." He says.

"Well I don't." I say lamely. He gives me a look that clearly states 'seriously.'

"Ok, I'll take it later." I say even though I don't plan to. "So did you talk to Max?" I ask.

"Yeah I did." Tobias says slowly.

"So what did he say?" I ask, thinking that it doesn't sound like it went well.

"Well you still have to help Eric and him, but only for two weeks and only from 3 to 6 during the week. And he wants to see you in his office at 9:00." Tobias says.

"What for?" I ask with a grimace.

"He didn't tell me, but just make sure you control your temper. You have to be careful and you know why you need to be careful." He says.

"I know. Two weeks with Eric?" I say with a frown.

"It won't always be with Eric, probably most of the time, but not always." He tries to make it sound better. "So you have enough time to take your medicine before you go." He says with a smirk.

"No, then I'll be sleepy when I go see him." I say in a whiny voice.

"Oh that's why you don't want to take it. You know it actually might be a good idea if you are tired, it might keep you from being disrespectful and with your cuts it makes you look more vulnerable. Where's your medicine?" Tobias asks.

"Uh...you know I'm not sure where it is." I lie.

"Don't lie. Where is it?" He asks with a stern look.

"It's right here." I say as I take it out of my coat pocket. He takes it from my hand and opens it, pouring out two of the tablets.

"Take them." He says as he hands the two pills to me and I groan, but take them.

"This really isn't necessary." I say as I walk over to the water fountain. He doesn't say anything just gives me a look. I sigh and take the medicine.

"Come by my apartment after you meet with Max to tell me how it went." Tobias says.

"Ok." I say, starting to feel nervous.

"Just be careful around the leaders, act like a dauntless." He adds.

I nod. The meeting is in 20 minutes. I hope it doesn't last long, I'm not sure if I could last that long.

"It will be fine just be respectful and let him do all the talking." Tobias says softly and I have a feeling that he would do more if we weren't out in public.

"Ok." I say.

"I'll see you later. You should probably head up." Tobias says and rubs the side my arm.

"Yeah, I should. See you later." I say trying to fake some confidence.

He smiles before I turn to leave. I feel like I'm going to my doom as I start the trek to Max's office.

*******FOURTRIS*******

I knock on Max's door even though it's open. He looks up from his desk to see me. "Ah Beatrice, come in." I bit my tongue to keep myself from correcting him. I walk in and he gestures for me to sit down in the chair across from his desk.

"If you will just give me a minute I'll be right with you." He says. I bit the side of my cheek nervously as I wait for him. After what seems like an eternity, he puts some papers aside and looks up to look at me.

"First of all, Beatrice, I want to tell you I'm sorry that I was a part of that prank, but it was rather funny. But what I really wanted to talk to you about is your lack of respect for authority. You were very disrespectful to me the other day and although that was a unique situation I hope you wouldn't act that way no matter the kind of situation it is. As Four probably told you, I'm letting you off easy and only having you do two weeks here with us because part of your disrespect was because of being accused of something you didn't do, right?"

"Yes." I say and then bit my tongue to keep from saying anything else.

"However if I see anymore of that behavior I will increase the time, is that understood?" Max asks.

"Yes sir." I say.

"Good. Now, the other reason I had you come today was because I think it may help you if we talked to your dad and we have a meeting scheduled for 9:15. You will have to wait in here until after the meeting and then I will have your dad talk to you about your behavior." He says and my heart freezes. Talk to my dad? He is still serious about this?

"Ok, well I have to go get ready for the meeting. I suggest you take this time to think about your behavior and how you can change it." He says.

"How long will I be waiting?" I ask, but it comes out a little rude.

"Beatrice, that tone is what gets you in trouble and the fact that you ask too many questions." He says with a stern glare.

"It's Tris." I snap, but instantly regretted when he gives me another glare. "Sorry, sir." I add.

"Wait here till I get back." He says sternly as he points to the ground. Then he leaves shutting the door behind him.

I grimace thinking of how well I was doing up until the end. There's only so much I can take before I lash out.

I can't believe I have to talk to my dad. I haven't seen him since I chose and he didn't come see me on visiting day. Will he even want to talk to me? Has he disowned me? Part of me doesn't want to know the answers in case I find out that he hates me and doesn't want me as his daughter anymore. Why else wouldn't he of come to see me on visiting day?

I close my eyes and a tear slips down my cheek. I really miss both of them and I really hope he doesn't disown me. Oh and he is going to be so disappointed in my behavior. Abnegation doesn't allow us to be disrespectful to other people especially people of authority. Even though, I think that I was justified in my anger and in my actions, I know that my dad won't approve. Also even though I'm with my new faction, I still want to make my parents proud of me and I definitely don't want to cause them to be disappointed in me.

Oh this is torture! Having to wait for who knows how long to talk to my dad who may have disowned me and certainly will be disappointed me is just torture! Max did this on purpose. I close my eyes in frustration, but blink them back open when I start to drift off a little. Great the medicine is kicking in. Thanks Tobias, now he might walk in to find me sleeping because of the dumb pain meds that I didn't want to take in the first place! I yawn and then stand to start pacing the small area, but then stop in case he comes back. I sit back down and start biting my lip nervously. I look at the clock on the wall. It's only been 15 minutes. How long do meetings last?

I groan and lean my head against my fist. My hands only hurt a little from the cuts, but the problem is that I'm getting sleepier by the minute from the pain meds that Tobias made me take. I'm not sure how long I'm going to last...

I jerk awake and glance at the clock. 9:45! I fell asleep for 25 minutes! How long are these meetings? I just want to get this over with and then go see Tobias.

_*******FOURTRIS*******_

**10:05 **

It's been an hour since he left me in here. For the last fifteen minutes, I'll I could do was think about how my Dad was going to react when he saw me. I am really glad that I'm wearing my coat so it covers my tattoo, but I have changed a little since I have been here. I just hope he doesn't disown me, but I doubt he would talk to me if he has already disowned me. That would be the worst thing that could happen.

The door opens and I jump a little, but sit up straight. Max walks in and looks at me. I can't help the yawn that comes after a moment, but fortunately Max hadn't been looking at me. "Come with me, Beatrice." I bit my lip in frustration as I hear that name again.

I stand up a bit shakily at the thought of seeing my father and follow Max out of the office to the conference room. "After this you may leave, but remember you are to be back here by 3." Max says before gesturing me to go in the room.

I walk in nervously with my head down and look up once I shut the door, but it isn't my father I see. "What's going on? Why isn't my dad here?" I ask with confusion. Why is _he_ here? Why is Max having me talk to him?

"He couldn't come today, but I told Max that he wouldn't mind if I talked to you." Marcus says and a shiver goes down my spine as I hear his voice.

"And why would you think he would be okay with it?" I snap at him. Just looking at him after finding out that the rumors are true and that this man hurt my boyfriend, infuriates me.

"I can see why you are in trouble with that mouth. Now answer something for me, why did you transfer here and disgrace your family?" He says in a voice I have never heard.

"I didn't disgrace them and I made a choice, a choice that was right for me." I say.

"You made a selfish choice. You are a traitor. There is a reason your father didn't come today. You aren't fit to be his daughter anymore. Your parents didn't raise you right, I might have had a chance if you had been my daughter." He says.

"Oh why? So you could beat me like you did your son?" I say sarcastically as I clenched my fists.

"Those were rumors. Nothing more." Marcus says and if I hadn't seen Marcus in Tobias' fear landscape I just may believe him.

I scoff. "I know what you did." I say with a glare at him.

"You know my son don't you?" Marcus says.

"No. I just know you had a son who left you. Everybody knows that." I say after a moment.

Marcus laughs. "You are lying and I bet that you are dating him. Why else would you care so much about these silly rumors?"

"I don't know your son, but I knew there was always something off about you." I say as I unclench and clench my fists.

"But something's changed to make you believe in these rumors.."

"They aren't rumors!" I say as I close the space between us and punch him in the face, but before I know it he has punched me back causing me to fly to the ground to land in a heap.

"Now, I have a feeling you wouldn't want anyone to know about your relationship with my son or for his true identity to come out. Also I know you don't want anyone to find about your test results..." Marcus says as he stands over me.

"I don't know what you are talking about." I say even though I am freaking out inside. He can't tell them I dating his son or who Four really is. And how does he know my test results.

"We wouldn't want you to die or become factionless now would we?" He continues totally unconvinced by my words. "Now let me teach you a real lesson, but if you make any noise I will tell them all I know about your relationship with your instructor." He says with a smirk and once again see the evil man without his mask, the one Tobias had seen many times.

He grabs my arm and pulls me up. "And don't even try to get away or else I will tell one of your secrets..." He starts as he pushes me towards the wall. How does he know about Tobias and me? How did he know he was my instructor? I gasp as he takes his belt off. No, he can't. He wouldn't. This isn't happening. I can't run or else he will tell them about us or Tobias or about me. Is he just bluffing? I can't take that chance...

"If you want to keep that shirt take it off." He says with an evil smirk. No. No. I can't give in, but I can't fight him either. To protect Tobias, to protect myself, I have to let him do this. "Or I can go tell Max about your relationship with my son, isn't it Four here?" He says with a smirk. He knows...

I take my coat and shirt off very reluctantly and I see my hands shaking. "Turn around. This is for your own good." He says and I instantly remember him telling Tobias that in the simulation. I turn around. Tobias is going to be so mad at him for this. As I think of Tobias, the first hit comes and it causes me to lean against the wall and I bit my lip to keep from screaming. I can't believe this is happening. This should be my dad here and he wouldn't be hurting me, not like this anyway. The belt comes down again on my back and I hold back the scream by biting my lip. Maybe this is better than having to find out my dad disowned me that would hurt more.

"Your parents should have done this years ago then maybe you wouldn't have turned out to be so selfish." Marcus interrupts my thoughts before hitting me again. "Ok, put your shirt on, I'm going to go easy on you this time." He says and I breathe a sign of relief. My back is on fire and wonder what it would have felt like if he didn't go easy on me. I'm sure that Tobias knows. I lean down get my shirt to put on. "Thanks for proving my point." I say sarcastically.

He pushes me against the wall so that my back is against the wall causing more pain on my back and I wince. "Do you need another lesson? That mouth of yours is what gets you in trouble." He says with anger.

"You really believe that you are doing the right thing? Well let me tell you what you did to your son and to me just now was cruel and terrible. It's abuse not a lesson." I say.

He turns me around in anger and holds me against the wall as he hits my back again with his belt. "You have no right to accuse me of such preposterous accusations." He says and then hits me again, before turning me around and pushing me back against the wall so that my back is against the wall again.

I don't say anything I just glare at him. I put my shirt and my jacket back on even though my back is on fire with the pain from the hits from his belt.

"Now if you will excuse me, I have a train to catch." He says before leaving the room and I just stand their frozen. I'm not sure how long I stand there before the door opens and I almost jump thinking it's Marcus again, but it's Max.

He looks at me funny, almost concerned. "Are you okay?" He asks.

"Yeah. I'm fine." I say in a shaky voice, not as confident as I had planned it to sound. I start to walk to the door. "May I go, now?" I ask.

"Yes, and Tris, I have decided that one week with helping Eric and I should be fine." He says in a sympathetic tone. I wonder why he has had a change of heart.

"Thank you, sir." I say before walking out.

The only place I can think of to go is Tobias' apartment. He told me to come there after I was done, but how am I going to tell him about what happen? I look around to see if I see Marcus anywhere, but I don't see him. Hopefully he is gone. I don't ever want to see him again.

I get to his door and knock then I lean against the side of the door. For some reason I feel a bit weak from the beating. I can feel my shirt and jacket pressing against my back and it is very uncomfortable. The door opens to reveal Tobias. "Tris." He says, but he sounds funny.

"Who is at the door?" I hear Zeke ask.

Four ignores him. "How it go?" Tobias asks.

"Uh fine. He wanted me to talk to my dad. They had a meeting with Abnegation today." I say, but it comes out a little shaky once again.

"You saw your dad?" He asks.

"Well no, he didn't come. One of the other leaders said they would talk to me instead." I say, but glance away.

"That's weird." He says with a confused look.

"Max is only making me help them for a week." I add and wonder if I should just leave maybe it would be better if he didn't know what happen. Plus Zeke is here...

"Really?" He asks in a surprised tone.

"Oh it's Tris." Zeke says as he comes to the door. "We need to talk." He adds with a wink.

"Why?" I ask with a small smile even though I'm in a lot of pain at the moment.

"Because I'm adopting you as my little sister! We need to talk about the logistics." He says seriously.

"Your what?" I ask with a grin.

"Don't you remember? I told you yesterday. I'm adopting you as my little sister. You need to be someone's little sister!" He says.

"I already am someone's little sister." I say tiredly and feel myself sag against the door a little. I see Tobias looking at me with concern and confusion.

"Yeah but not in this faction!" He says with a wink.

I shake my head tiredly, but smile at him. "I better go." I say and start to turn away.

"Wait." Tobias says grabbing my wrist gently before turning towards Zeke. "I need to talk with Tris for a moment, can we continue this later?"

"Of course! I'll see you at lunch." Zeke says as he slaps Tobias on the back before turning towards me. "See ya later little sister!" He says with a wink and playful slaps me on the back as well causing me to wince in pain, but I recover from it quickly. But not quickly enough for Tobias not to see it.

After Zeke is gone, Tobias pulls me in the apartment and closes the door. "What happen?" He asks sternly.

"What do you mean?" I ask quietly.

"You are acting funny, like you are in pain and have seen a ghost or something. Plus you have bruise under your chin." He says as he lightly touches my bruise. "Did Max give you that?"

"No." I say quickly.

"Then who did?" Tobias asks.

"The Abnegation leader." I say, but avoid eye contact with him.

"What? They wouldn't..." Tobias starts, but then looks at me. "Which Abnegation leader?" He asks slowly.

"Marcus." I say quietly.

He closes his eyes. "He punched you?"

"Yes, but I punched him first. I didn't know it was him until Max sent me in to him, I thought it was going to be my dad." I tell him. He walks over to me and lifts my hand up to see that my knuckles are bleeding a little and starting to bruise, but then he opens my hand to see that one my cuts must have broken open because you could see some of the blood seeping through the gauze. If he only knew about my back.

"You reopened one of your cuts." He says softly, but then leads me over to sit in one of the chairs on the kitchen table and then he sits on the table. "Start from the beginning and tell me everything that happen."

"From when I met Max?" I ask and he nods. "He basically told me what you had said and I tried really hard not to tell him what I was really thinking, but then he told me that he was having a meeting with the Abnegation leaders. He said he wanted me to talk to my dad, but I would have to wait until after the meeting so he made me wait in his office to _think about my behavior_ as I waited. He wouldn't tell me how long it was going to take and I sort of snapped at him when he called me Beatrice for the tenth time." I say as I roll my eyes and he just shakes his head with a small smile.

"So I waited a very, very long time and thanks to that dumb medicine I accidentally fell asleep. I'm so glad he didn't come in then, but he finally came in at ten something. He made me follow him to the conference room where I figured my dad was, but when I walked in it wasn't him. It was Marcus." I stop.

"What happen next?" He asks and I can tell he is tense from just hearing his name.

"He told me that he told Max that my dad wouldn't mind if he talk to me instead. Then he started to insult me and saying that I disgraced my family. Basically that I wasn't fit to be my father's daughter because I was selfish and that is why my father didn't come because he didn't to want to see me. It's probably true." I say as I look down lost in thought.

"Hey." Tobias says as he lifts my chin up so that I would look at him. "I doubt that's true. He says things that he knows will bother you, but it doesn't mean it's true. Now what happen next, how did you end up punching him?"

"Well...he said I might have had a chance of turning out better if I had grown up as his daughter..." I shiver at the thought. "Then I said..." I look at Tobias and then down. "I said, oh so you would beat me like your son? Then he said those were only rumors and I told him I knew what he did. Then somehow he assumed or already knew I knew you, but I denied it. Then he started to threaten me saying he would tell Max about our relationship, about you, and about my test results..." I trail off.

"Wait when did you punch him?" He asks softly.

"Oh yeah…um he kept laughing and calling them rumors and I just lost it and punched him, but then he punched me and I went flying to the ground.

He nods. "Then what happen?"

"He started to threaten me and then he said he was going to teach me a real lesson." I say quickly avoiding his eyes.

"Did he...did he hurt you?" He asks softly, although I can tell he is seething with anger under the surface.

"Yes." I say just as quietly. I'm expecting him to blow up, but I don't hear anything.

"Why didn't you yell out to Max or run out of the room?" He asks after a moment.

"He said he would tell one my secrets if I did or if I made any noise." I say.

"He threatened you." He says almost to himself.

"Did you know he knows who you are here and what you do?" I ask.

"I wouldn't be surprised if he did." He says. "Are you okay?" He asks after a moment.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I say even though I know he can see right through me.

"I know what he means by a lesson and if what he did to you is what I think he did to you, you aren't fine. I could tell from the moment I saw you that something wasn't right." Tobias says softly. "Let me look at your back." He says as he unzips my coat and helps me out of it. I stand up and turn around. I feel him lift my shirt up and wince when it separates from my skin.

"I'm going to have to clean them. Come on." He says as he puts my shirt down and takes my wrist to lead me to the bathroom. He has me sit on the edge of the tub. "Hold on one second, I'll be back in a minute I have to go get a few things." He says, but comes over to me before he leaves and kisses my forehead "I'll be right back. Will you be okay?"

"Yeah." I say as he leaves the room and then I hear the door to the apartment open and close. Oh he is leaving. I just figured he was leaving the bathroom, not the apartment. Why am I panicking? I'm fine without him here; Marcus left already.

He is gone less than five minutes when I hear the door open and I stiffen at the thought of it being Marcus. When Tobias comes in the bathroom, I relax immediately. "Do you know if left?" Tobias asks when he comes in.

"Yeah he said he had to catch the train." I say.

"Good." He replies roughly. "So how did you get Max to shorten your time to one week?" He asks as comes over to me.

"I don't know. He asked me if I was okay and he looked almost concerned before I left." I say.

"Ok, can you take your shirt off?" He asks and blushes a little as he realized what he asked. I start to try to take it off, but it keeps sticking to my back. He grabs a towel and puts in my lap before helping me get my shirt off. "This is going to hurt." He says truthfully.

"Thanks for sugar-coating it." I say sarcastically with a grin.

He chuckles. "Your welcome." He replies with a smirk. He turns the water on in the tub before starting to wash my back gently, but I wince anyway from the pain.

"Did you really punch him?" He asks after a moment probably to get my mind off the pain.

"Yeah." I reply with a proud smile.

"Good."

"But I think he got the better punch in." I add, but when I do he tenses up.

"I'm sorry this happen to you, it's all my fault. If I would have stopped the prank before it started none of this would have happened and Marcus wouldn't have gotten to you." Tobias says after a few seconds of silent.

"You couldn't have known this would happen, no one could. It's not your fault. If anything it's mine. If I wouldn't have talked back to Max, I wouldn't have ended up in that situation." I say confidently.

"If I can't blame myself, you can't blame yourself." Tobias says as he grabs something off the counter.

I smile. "Okay."

"So will tomorrow be your first day in the office?" Tobias asks as he starts to put something on my back and it stings a little or a lot actually.

"No, today is." I say as I try to keep from moaning from the pain.

"What? You can't go today, not like this." Tobias says as he looks at me.

"I have to. They can't know about this." I say seriously as I look at him.

He thinks for a minute. "We can tell them you are sick."

"No, I'll just go and get it over with. I'll be fine. It's only for a few hours." I say.

"I don't like it, but okay. Oh no, your test is tomorrow. Have you been preparing for it?" He asks.

"Sort of." I say like a student getting in trouble for not studying or doing their homework.

"What are your possible fears?" Tobias asks as he continues to work on my back.

"Crows." I say and he chuckles. "It's not funny." I say, but he just laughs.

"But what does it mean? What are you really afraid of?" He asks.

I think about it for moment. "Maybe it's about control. Feeling powerless?" I say it more like a question.

"When you are in the simulation you need to figure out what it means and then think of something that can defeat that fear. What could help you defeat your fear?"

"Feeling in control again, feeling powerful." I answer and then wince.

"Ok, what makes you feel powerful?" Tobias asks as he puts something over my back.

"Uh a gun?" I say with a smile thinking of the first time I held a gun.

"Would that help you get rid of the birds?" He asks.

"It could scare them away." I say thoughtfully.

"Good." He says as he picks up a shirt I didn't realize he brought in the bathroom. "Ok, this will be big, but until you can change it will work." He says as he puts it over my head and then I slide my arms in. It is just one of his plain black shirts.

"Thanks."

"I'm not done yet." He says with a smile. He takes my hand and starts to wash off the dried blood. "Ok, one more thing, but you have to promise me you won't complain."

"I'm not sure if that is possible." I say.

He chuckles. "Come on." He says as he helps me stand and holds my wrist again to lead me out into the living room. He has me sit down on the couch before walking into the kitchen. I'm confused at what he is doing until he brings over a glass of water and pills.

"No, I'm not taking that. I need to be awake for later." I say stubbornly.

"You will be, but you have four hours until you have to be there and this will help you with the pain." He says as he hands me the water and then the pills.

"You know I fell asleep earlier in Max's office and almost got in more trouble because of it." I say as I hold the pills in one hand and the glass in the other.

"But you didn't, so take them." He says with a smirk.

I groan before I pop the pills in my mouth and swallow them with the water. "Wait, were the I had for my hands?" I ask wondering how he got them or if he ever gave them back to me.

"No, they are stronger." Tobias says.

"What? No. That means it's going to make me more tired than the other ones." I complain.

"Yes and relieve more of the pain." He adds seriously as he pulls me up off the couch and walks me over to the bed. I get on the bed and he takes my shoes off. Then has me lay down on my stomach before putting a blanket over me.

"Now sleep." Tobias says before kissing the side of my face.

"Ok, but I can't be late." I say to him.

"Don't worry, I'll wake you up for it." Tobias says with a chuckle.

"You aren't going to leave, are you?" I ask as I feel myself start to drift off and I grab his hand.

"No, I'm won't." Tobias says and I close my eyes.

"Ok."

_**Tobias' POV **_

She closes her eyes and quickly falls asleep. I breathe a sigh of relief as her hand goes limp in mine and I know she is asleep. This shouldn't have happen to her. She shouldn't have gotten hurt, let alone hurt by Marcus. It's taking everything in me not to jump on the train to go beat him up, but I can't leave Tris here alone. She would be fine, but she doesn't want me to leave her.

Thankfully, her back isn't as bad as it could have been and it shouldn't take long for her to heal. He never went that easy on me, but I'm glad he didn't hurt her like he use to hurt me. Not that, that is any excuse, he shouldn't have even talk to her let alone put a finger on her. I can't believe he had the nerve to hurt my girl, my Tris. She is going to have to avoid being around when the Abnegation leaders come for meetings. I can't believe this happened.

I sigh and kiss her forehead. Then I place her hand on the bed and untangle my fingers from hers before heading over to the couch.

_*******FOURTRIS*******_

There is a knock at the door that brings me out of my thoughts. I had been watching tv, but my mind was on Tris and Marcus. It brought up memories of the past that I don't like to dwell on, but still bother me in my dreams or more like nightmares. I look over at Tris to see her still sleeping as I get up from the couch. She should be out for at least another two hours if not a little longer. I open the door to find Zeke smiling like an idiot.

"Hey bro!" Zeke says. "Come to lunch with me!"

"Um, ok. Just one second." I say before going back into the apartment to write a quick note to Tris in case she wakes up even though I doubt she will.

I walk out the door, shutting and locking it. I may be being a little over protective, but I just can't help it.

"So is Tris, okay? She seemed like she didn't feel good earlier." Zeke asks and I can tell he is genuinely concerned for her.

"I think she maybe sick, but she says she's fine." I say, knowing it isn't totally the truth, but people are going to notice she isn't at lunch.

"Well that sucks. I hope she feels better soon. Let her know if she needs anything, she can always come to me." Zeke says seriously.

"Not that I think it is bad, but why do you care so much about her?" I ask.

"I was serious about adopting her as my sister and I just know that eventually that you two will get together." He says with a smirk.

"You think?" I say with a chuckle as we get to the dining hall.

"Yep!" Zeke exclaims. "If you aren't already?" He adds and gives me a look.

I just shake my head acting like he is crazy to even think such a thing, but really thinking that he is quite perceptive.

_*******FOURTRIS*******_

_**Tris' POV**_

"Tris."

No. No. No. Can't get up. Not sure why, but I feel like I'm under water that is making me feel extremely sleepy and that voice, although I love it, it is muffled and interrupting my peaceful dream.

"Tris. You are going to be late." The muffled voice says. Late for what? I'm right where I need to be.

"Tris." The voice pleads as I feel a hand brush my cheek lightly. "I could call Max and tell him you are sick." He adds.

Wait, what? Max... oh my extra punishment from Max. No I have to go. "No. I'm awake." I say.

"Are you sure about that?" Tobias says as he helps me sit up, my back is stiff and raw, but surprisingly not as bad as I would have figured it would be. "I'll take that as a no." Tobias adds with a chuckle.

"Wait, what?" I ask, now I'm thoroughly confused.

"Never mind." Tobias says with a chuckle as he helps me put my coat on to cover up his shirt that is too big for me. "Are you hungry at all?"

"A little, but I can just wait till dinner." I say.

"Mmm." He says before walking over and getting something out of the cabinet. "You can eat this on the way." Tobias says as he hands me a granola bar.

"Thanks." I say, thinking of how thoughtful he is.

"You better get going. You only have 10 minutes to get there and you don't want to be late." Tobias says with a smile as he ushers me to the door.

Before he opens it he takes my head in his hands and says, "Be careful." Then he kisses me softly on the lips before opening the door for me to leave.

I get to Max's office and he is surprisingly nice to me. He informs me that I will be helping Eric today and that he was expecting me. I groan internal when I hear this, I'd rather work with Max then Eric any day. I knock on Eric and I hear a rough voice say, "come in."

"Oh it's the Stiff." Eric says with disgust in his voice.

"Eric." I say coldly.

"You can start my shredding these, but not in here. I hate the sound of tearing paper." Eric says as he indicates to a huge stack of paper.

"Shred them?" I ask.

"Yes, tear them into tiny pieces. Is that a problem for you?" Eric snarls.

"No, of course not." I say before picking up the pile of papers.

"You're looking a little _stiff _today, Stiff." Eric taunts me, but I just walk out of the room not letting him get me riled up.

After three hours of tearing paper, one of the most boring, yet time-consuming tasks ever, I am leaving for the dining hall. The granola bar had tied me over, but I was starving now. I look down at my hands as I remember I was supposed to get them checked again sometime today. My fingers are sore from tearing paper for three hours and one of my hands looks like had been bleeding from when I punched Marcus.

This has been a crazy day and I haven't had much time to really think about my fears and strategies for them.

"Tris! Where have you been all day?" Christina yells at me, catching me off guard.

"Hey, I had a meeting with Max and then I had my first day helping Eric." I say after a moment.

"Ew. How'd that go?" Christina asks with a grimace.

"I shredded papers for three hours." I say.

"With your hands the way they are?" Christina asks.

"Yep." I say.

"That's terrible. Are you ready for you fear landscape? Will and I have been helping each other all day trying to figure out strategies for our fears."

"Not really, I have been busy." I answer her.

"Well we will help you. Come on let's go get dinner and start going over your possible fears." Christina says as she grabs my arm and pulls me into the dining hall.

After a couple of hours of thinking of all my possible fears and strategies for them, I have come up with a good plan to use during my fear landscape. Will and Christina helped some, but mostly I came up with my own strategies.

Unfortunately, I never ran into Tobias and it made me feel sad and a bit empty without his presence. I did end up getting dragged to the infirmary by Marlene and Uriah for the nurse to check the cuts on my hand. Thankfully, none of them had reopened even though the one had bled after I punched Marcus. She bandaged them and told me to come back in three days to have the stitches removed.

We all went to bed early, but with the combination of my back and my anxiety about our final test, I couldn't sleep. I get up and wander around the hallways thinking about my fear landscape.

"You shouldn't be up." I hear a familiar voice say from behind me and I smile.

I turn around to see Tobias coming down the hallway. "I couldn't sleep."

"Worried about the test?" Tobias asks as he stops in front of me.

I nod.

"You are going to do fine." Tobias responds. "Are you feeling okay?"

"I'm okay." I respond thinking of my back.

He narrows his eyes. "Have you taken any medicine?"

"Not since earlier." I admit.

He grabs my wrist gently and leads me to his room, which I would never have been able to find from where we were. "What were you doing up at this time?"

"I was checking something out in the control room." Tobias says and I wonder what he was checking out. Probably Marcus, was there a camera in that room? I hope not. I wouldn't want him to see that or hear what he said to me.

He opens the door and brings me in with him to the kitchen all the while holding my wrist. I know what he is doing and roll my eyes when he isn't looking. He hand me a glass of water and two pills. "Which ones are these?" I ask.

"You're just going to have to trust me." Tobias says with a small smile.

I trust him with my life so I take the pills, but I know they are the strong ones. I see his smile grow as I take them; I just told him I trusted him. "So how long till I fall asleep?" I ask with a smirk.

"Not too long." He says with a grin.

"Then I probably should head back to my room." I say with a smile.

"Probably. I'll walk with you. We wouldn't want you to fall asleep on your way there." He says with a chuckle

We walk out of his apartment even though I just want to stay with him, I know I can't. It would just be too suspicious to the others.

"So did you get the chance to go over all your possible fears?" Tobias asks.

"Yep."

"And did you think of strategies for them?"

"Yep."

"What do you think your fears will be?" He asks.

"Crows, drowning, killing my family, drowning in the box, getting torched by Peter, and? I thinking I'm missing one." I frown as I feel the effects of the drug kicking in and making me tired.

"Maybe getting kidnapped." Tobias adds.

"Oh yeah, that's it." That one I hadn't experienced in my own simulation, but Lauren's had felt pretty real.

"That's not that many. Can you think of any more?" Tobias asks.

I think for a moment, but come up with nothing.

"It's okay. If you get one you aren't prepared for, first, figure out what it means your fear is and then quickly think of a strategy." Tobias says.

"Ok." I say as we get to the entrance of my dorm.

"Goodnight, Tris." Tobias says with a smile.

"Night, Tobias." I say before heading in and lying on my bed. Tomorrow, I will either become a dauntless member or become factionless. I hope it will be the former and not the latter.

**Love to hear your thoughts! Please review!**


	6. Congratulations

**Title: Fourtris **

**Disclaimer: I do not own **_**Divergent **_**it belongs to Veronica Roth!**

**Warning: Just to be safe I am rating this T, probably won't need it, but just in case. **

**A/N: Chapter 6! Thanks you for all your follows, favorites, and reviews! I'm excited for the next few chapters! I have an idea for one of them, but if you guys have any ideas let me know! This chapter is a little shorter, but I thought I would get it out to you while I work on the next part! Enjoy :) **

**Chapter 6: Congratulations **

_**Tris' POV **_

_**(After initiation ceremony...)**_

_"You think giving you a hug would give away too much?" He says._

_"You know," I say, "I really don't care." _

_I stand on my tiptoes and press my lips to his. _

_It is the best moment of my life. (Roth, 414-415)_

I look for Tobias as I make my way back to my dorm, but I haven't seen him since I kissed him.

"Tris!" Christina yells. "We need to get ready for Zeke and Uriah's party! And we need to talk!" She adds with an accusing look.

I groan at both of those tasks.

"We only have 2 and half hours to go shopping, talk, and get ready for the party! We have to go now!" She exclaims as she takes my hand to pull me towards the pit to shop.

"Will we have time to do _all _of that?" I ask hoping to drop the shopping or the talking.

"We will have to make time!" Christina says in a panicked voice.

"We could skip the shopping or talking?" I say.

"Your kidding, right?" She says as she looks at me like I'm crazy.

"Of course." I say with a sigh. There's no way out of this or any of it. "What's the dress code for tonight?"

"Dresses then later we will change for truth or dare." Christina says with excitement as we walk into the first store.

"Dress? Do I have to?" I whine as Christina goes over to the dress section.

"Hey we don't have time for that! You are wearing dress and Four is going to love it!" Christina exclaims.

I smile. I do want to impress him, but I hate shopping. "Ok."

"Speaking of Four...How did that happen? When did that happen?" She asks as we look through the dresses.

"Well it started in the second stage of training. He kissed me a little before we started our fear landscapes." I say, but I leave out going through his fears.

"So that wasn't your first kiss with him?" She exclaims as she finds another dress.

"No." I say with a smile. Then I find a dress that could be a possibility for me. Of course Christina would have to okay it. Maybe this will distract her. "What do you think of this one?" I ask.

"I love it! You have to try it on! Come on, I have a few more for you to try on as well!" She exclaims before we head to the dressing rooms.

Seven dresses later, I come out in a black dress that shows the little curves I have without being too tight. It has fish netting on the top of the dress and for the sleeves.

"You have to get that one! It's perfect!" Christina says as she claps her hands.

I look in the mirror to see the full effect of the dress and actually like the way it looks. I only look for a little bit before I turn to Christina.

"Do you like it?" She asks after I don't saying anything.

"I actually do." I say.

"Good! Okay. Let's move on to shoes and then accessories!" Christina practically yells with excitement.

After five more shops, we find accessories for our outfits along with shoes, which are probably going to kill me, but Christina wouldn't back down. I also ended up getting two pairs of cute skinny jeans, another pair of leggings, a couple of cute black shirts, and a pair of new cute, short boots. More clothes than I needed, but Christina kept throwing stuff at me left and right. She was on a mission to get us to the party on time, but still get everything we could get in our hour-long shopping spree.

"One shop left!" Christina says.

"We don't have time, Christina!" I say as I look at my watch we have an hour and 15 minutes till we have to be at the party.

"We'll make time!" She says as she drags me into the store. I don't realize what kind of store it is till I get inside. A lingerie store. Heck no!

"I can't do this, Christina." I say as I start to turn around, but I am caught by Christina.

"Yes you can and will!" Christina says as she pulls me unwillingly with her.

"Christina." I whine.

"Ok, you can wait outside. I'll buy you what you need." Christina says with a sigh.

"Thank you!" I say as I make a beeline for the door. It's only when I get out side and let out the breath I had been holding that I realize that she is picking something out for me. Oh dear, that can't be good.

I stand awkwardly outside the store wondering if it would have been less awkward to be inside rather than be outside of the store. Before I can decide which is better Christina comes out the door with a huge smile. "Here you go!"

I don't even dare looking inside because it will cause me to blush ten shades of red if I do. "Can we go now?" I plead.

"Yes! Geez it's like I'm torturing you or something." Christina jokes, but she couldn't be any closer to the truth. This is torture and that brought it to a whole new level of torture! Lingerie store? Yeah no!

We rush to the dorm and it takes Christina a half an hour to do my hair and make up. She wouldn't let me look at the mirror, which wasn't hard to do, until I could see the whole outfit together.

"Ok, go get your dress, shoes, and accessories on!" Christina says as she finishes up on my make up.

"Ok, ok." I say, as I do as she asks.

"Don't forget to put on what I bought you!" She yells and I cringe at the thought of looking in that bag. I find it and peek in side to see it isn't as bad as I had imagined and they are actually cute.

I quickly get ready and put on everything, but my shoes. I'm hoping I can wear flats instead of those evil shoes with heels that will make me fall. I walk into the bathroom and Christina smiles at me till she sees I don't have my shoes on. "Go put your shoes on!" She yells.

"Why can't I wear flats?" I ask.

"Because they do NOT go with your outfit!" She says sternly. "Go put them on! "

I grumble all the way back to my bed about how these shoes will be the death of me and how I literally loathe them. I put them on reluctantly.

"Pick something out to wear when we play dauntless or candor!" Christina yells to me from in the bathroom. I know exactly what I'm going to wear later; I just wish I could wear it now. "Remember to wear layers!" Christina adds.

"Oh yeah. I have an idea." I'll wear leggings with my cute pair of dark blue skinny jeans with a camisole and black t-shirt that hangs off one of my shoulders with my black leather jacket. I will also wear my new cute black boots I bought today.

I walk back into the bathroom very carefully and very slowly. How does she expect me to walk in these things?

"Oh you look absolutely perfect!" Christina exclaims as I get into the bathroom. "You can look now."

I look in the mirror not really believing I could ever look perfect or anything close to it, but when I look I almost to recognize the girl in the mirror. My hair is in natural loose curls with a stunning black dress with a long silver necklace hanging down almost to my stomach with the heels that I'm being forced to wear. My makeup, thankfully, was very natural looking, bringing out my features, which make me look actually noticeable may even beautiful.

"So what do you think?" Christina asks.

"I love it!" I respond as I tear my eyes from the mirror to look at Christina who is ready as well. She's beautiful like normal, but she is wearing a red dress that is a little more daring than I would ever go. "You look amazing, Christina!" I say.

"Aww. Thank you!" Christina says. We walk out of the dorm and start towards Zeke's room.

"Oh come on! Those shoes aren't that hard to walk in! Those are even short heels!" She says as she looks back at me.

"Easy for you to say when you have had loads of practice with them, but I haven't." I say as I tried to pick up the speed.

"Well this is just practice then." She says with a grin at me and I shake my head. This isn't practice this is torture.

Christina knocks on the door and I all of sudden feel really nervous about what people will think of what I look like, especially Tobias. What if this isn't what he likes?

The door opens to Zeke's apartment to reveal Uriah. "Well hello ladies!" Uriah says as he looks us over in awe. "Come on in!"

I roll my eyes as I walk in to see the apartment packed with people. I automatically scan for Tobias, but there are so many people I don't see him. I lean over to whisper in Christina's ear, "I'm going to go find Four."

"Go get him, girl!" Christina says with a huge grin. I see her eye Will and head over to him before I head in the opposite direction looking for Tobias.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the stiff." I hear as I feel a arm wrap tightly, too tightly around my wrist pulling me towards him. He wraps his arm around my body and I start to struggle against him.

"Let me go!" I say in a low voice.

"You know, no matter what you do on the outside, you will always be that ugly _Stiff _from Abnegation." Peter says as his left hand goes down my back.

"Get your hands off me." I say in a low voice. I scan the room looking for Tobias or one of my friends, but I don't see anyone I know.

"What fun would that be?" Peter asks as his hand goes down even lower and I manage to get one arm free and punch him in the face. It gives me the second I need to get away from him, but before I realize someone else has their hands around me. I'm secretly hoping it is Tobias, but I have a sickening feeling in my gut that it's not.

"Well hello babe!" A man about Four's age looks at me with glazed eyes, obviously drunk.

"Let me go, I'm not your babe." I say as I struggle against him.

"Oh come on baby. You know you love it. Why don't we leave this party and head to my room?" The drunk man says as he starts to drag me to the door.

"Yeah, right! I'm not going anywhere with you. Let me go!" I say as I struggle against his arms, but he's too strong.

"You don't have much of a choice, babe." He replies and then I see Peter smirking at me.

No. This can't happen, I won't let it, but it is happening and we are getting closer to the door.

"Get your hands off of her!" I hear Tobias say in a low, dangerous tone.

"What, Four? I'm just going to help her enjoy her night!" The drunk man says. He knows Tobias.

Before I can think anything else, Tobias has punched the man and his grip loosens on me. I move out of his hands go to stand by Tobias and he automatically puts his arm around my waist bringing me closer to him. That's when I see Zeke, Will, and Uriah surrounding the man.

"Kyle, Get out of here before I beat you senseless!" Zeke yells.

Kyle runs out when he sees that he is outnumbered and then the party continues.

"Are you okay?" Tobias whispers in my ear.

"I am now." I reply softly. "I'm kind of thirsty, I think I'm going to get a drink." I say.

"Remember to stay away from the punch." Tobias says with a chuckle as he leads me over to the small kitchen.

"I will. I think a coke will be a safe choice." I say seriously as I grab a can of coke.

He nods with a proud smile before he grabs a beer. He normally has one or two, but then he is done.

"By the way, you look awesome, Tris." Tobias says as he whispers in my ear. I blush at the compliment.

"You don't look too bad yourself." I say with a sly grin. He has a black button down shirt that fits him perfectly with a pair of dark-washed jeans.

He smiles at me softly. "Do you want to dance or sit down?"

"Definitely sit down. Dancing would be impossible in these shoes." I say seriously and he chuckles.

"Good, I don't really dance." He says with a chuckle.

We go sit down on the couch. Tobias sitting on the end and me right next to him. Zeke plops down right next to me. "Are you okay, Trissy?" Zeke asks me.

"Yes and don't call me that!" I say.

"I have the privilege as your older brother to call you any nickname I choose, Trissy!" Zeke says proudly.

"Oh so it's finalized?" I ask with a grin at how crazy Zeke is.

"Yep, filed the papers this morning!" Zeke replies with a huge grin.

"Why didn't I get a say in this?" I ask.

"Because you just didn't so just deal with it! And you!" Zeke points at Tobias. "We need to talk!" He exclaims.

"Why?" Tobias asks with a glint of amusement in his eyes.

"Your dating my sister!" Zeke exclaims as if it is obvious. "The big brother talk!"

"Oh how could I forget? Zeke, I'm dating your sister so get over it!" Tobias says before chuckling.

"Ok, I approve!" Zeke says and I roll my eyes. "See ya later, Trissy!" Zeke says as he gets up.

"Ok, bye Zekey." I say with chuckle.

"Hey!" Zeke says as he turns around.

"What? It's the little sister's privilege to call her older brother any nickname she wants!" I say with an innocent smile on my face.

Zeke opens his mouth to say something, but then shuts it when he realizes that he can't argue with that one. Tobias and I laugh as he leaves us.

"That was a good one, Tris." Tobias says after we stop laughing.

"I thought so." I say with a giggle and then I slip off my shoes before pulling legs up to the couch so I can snuggle up closer to Tobias' side. He wraps his arm around me and kisses my head.

"Congratulations." He whispers to me.

I smile before saying, "thanks."

He takes one of my hands in his hand and looks at with concern before asking, "how are your hands?"

"They don't hurt anymore, but they itch for some reason. It's weird." I say as I look at them.

He chuckles then looks serious again. "What about your back?" He asks.

"It's a lot better than yesterday." I say. It is sore, but whatever he put on it helped a lot.

"Good, but you're still sore." Tobias says. It wasn't a question, but a statement. But how could he tell?

"How do you now that?" I ask with confusion.

He smiles as he touches my cheek with one hand before kissing me on the lips. I blush because of the public display of affection, but I definitely didn't mind it. "I still didn't get an answer." I say with a smile.

"What if I wanted to distract you?" Tobias says before he kisses me again. "I just can tell." He adds.

"Hmm." I say with a smile before kissing him.

_**Love to hear your thoughts! Please Review!**_

_**Up Next: Dauntless or Candor and Never Have I Ever and party fun! **_


	7. It Started with a Dare

**Title: Fourtris **

**Disclaimer: I do not own **_**Divergent **_**it belongs to Veronica Roth!**

**Warning: Just to be safe I am rating this T, probably won't need it, but just in case. **

**A/N: Chapter 7! This chapter just had a mind of his own while I writing it, but I like how it turned out! Hope you enjoy it! Thanks for the reviews! I love them! Enjoy this chapter! :) **

_**Chapter 7: It Started with a Dare...**_

_**Tobias' POV **_

Tris is sitting right next to me her head leaning against my chest as I have my arm around her, being careful not to hurt her back with my touch. I know she was surprised by how I knew her back was still sore, but it was very easy to see that her back was still bothering her by the way she held her body. It was different from normal. I just noticed anything and everything about her.

We talked for a while about many different topics, but for the last couple of minutes we have been lost in our thoughts. It isn't an awkward silence, like they normally are with other people, but a comfortable silence. I love being with her. She makes everything better for me and I can't understand how I went through life without her by my side. It obviously wasn't very good life and I never claimed that it was good or even believed it could be good. But here I am with Tris and it it is good, maybe I will get a happy ending after all as long as Tris is by my side it would be happy life.

I kiss her head absent-mindedly as I think of how amazing she is to me. She turns towards me with a surprised grin at the gesture.

"What was that for?" Tris asks.

"Does there have to be a reason?" I ask with a cheeky smile.

"No, I was just wondering." Tris says before kissing me on the lips.

I take the opportunity to kiss her back and we began to forget where we are or who we are around as we get lost in each other. I have one hand tangled in her hand while the other hand keeps her body against to mine. She has one hand holding my head to hers and the other on my chest. We don't even realize it when Zeke yells and the room empties besides a group of our close friends.

"Alright, lovebirds break it up!" I vaguely hear as I continue to kiss Tris.

"Don't think they heard you, Zeke." Uriah yells.

I hear silence and then some chuckling before I feel cold water drenching me and Tris. Tris yells from the cold water and then she yells, "Zeke!"

"Well I had to do something to break you two up! We want to play Dauntless or Candor!" Zeke explains to us with an excited look on his face.

I glare at him for the unexpected shower.

"Wait! We needed to change, give us five minutes!" Christina says as she grabs Tris's wrist being careful of her hand, which I am thankful for. Christina really is a good friend to Tris.

"Ok, you have five minutes starting now! If you aren't back by then we will be coming to get you whether you are ready or not!" Zeke screams at them as they run out the door, well Christina and the other girls run, Tris is just being dragged by Christina. Tris doesn't have her shoes on. I look to the floor and see her heels on the floor. She probably could go faster without them anyway.

"I'm going to go change too since someone decided to dump water all over me!" I say as I glare at Zeke who is totally unfazed by me, probably too drunk to really care.

"I gave you a warning!" Zeke yells at me as I walk out the door to my apartment to change.

_**Tris' POV **_

"Christina, what are you doing? Five minutes was up two minutes ago!" I tell her as I walk into the bathroom to see her reapplying her make-up.

"Come here, I need to fix your make-up too. That water didn't help you much." Christina says as she looks at me.

"Ok, but hurry." I say as she attacks me with brushes and make-up.

A couple of minutes later, she is done with my make-up, but insist that she does something with my wet hair. She ends up putting it into a fishtail braid that's lays over my left shoulder.

"Christina, are you almost done? It's been way over five minutes." I say and almost on cue I hear footsteps running into our dorm.

"Done!" Christina says and we walk out of the bathroom.

I look around, but I don't see anyone, maybe I had imagined hearing footsteps. Before I know it, Zeke comes out from nowhere and throws me over his shoulder. I see Uriah with Christina from the corner of my eye.

"Wait! I don't have my shoes on yet!" I yell at Zeke.

"Too bad, Trissy!" Zeke yells as he runs out of the room in front of Uriah who is carrying Christina. Shauna and Marlene must have already made it back.

"Zeke, let me walk!" I demand as I hit his back playfully.

"Nope!" Zeke yells to me as he runs down the hallway towards his apartment.

"We found them!" Uriah yells as he drops Christina on the floor next to Will.

I feel myself drop ceremoniously into someone's lap and look up to see Tobias smiling down at me. "Hi." I say with a smile.

"Where are you shoes?" Tobias asks with a chuckle.

"Zeke wouldn't let me put them on." I say with a frown and he laughs.

"Well you left your other shoes here." Tobias says after a moment.

"Ugh. I don't want those. I took them off for a reason." I grumble and he just chuckles.

"Why did you take your shoes off?" Christina asks with a glare at me as she holds my heels in her hand. I slid off of Tobias' lap to sit next to him causing me to be between Tobias and Zeke. Christina is on the other side of Tobias.

"I..." I start.

"You know, whatever! At least I tried." She says, but I can tell she isn't really mad just a little frustrated.

"Ok, let's start with candor or dauntless!" Zeke says to our normal group of people.

"I want to start first!" Uriah yells before Zeke can insist that he goes first.

"But it's my apartment!" Zeke argues.

"But you didn't just pass your initiation!" Uriah argues.

"You only got second place!" Zeke yells back and I roll my eyes.

"You got third place; I did better than you!" Uriah yells back.

"Maybe we should let Tris go since she got first place!" Zeke says as he nudges me with his shoulder.

"Will it stop you two from arguing?" I ask with a smirk.

"Yep, at least for now!" Uriah says with a goofy grin.

"Ok. Marlene, candor or dauntless?" I ask.

"Dauntless." Marlene answers.

"I dare you to run out to the pit and run around screaming, 'I lost my voice, please help me find it!'" I say, which I have no clue where that came from.

"Ok. Who's coming with me?" Marlene asks before standing up.

"I will!" Uriah says as he gets up.

"Me too!" Shauna says.

They run off to the pit and I can't help, but yawn as they leave.

Tobias nudges me with his arm. "You aren't going to fall asleep are you?" He asks with a smirk.

"No." I say as I shake my head.

"Hm." Tobias says with a smirk.

I yawn again. Crap.

"Stop it!" Zeke yells from the other side of me and it causes me to jump a little at the noise.

"Zeke! Geez do you have to yell?" I say in an irritated voice.

Everyone laughs at our exchange while Zeke just grins like an idiot and I glare at him.

"Anyone want another beer!" Zeke says as he stands up to get himself another beer.

"I'll take one, Zeke." Tobias says and I glance at him curiously. This is his third beer, which is abnormal for him.

"Tris, do you want some punch?" Zeke says with a grin.

"You are never going to let that go, are you?" I say with a sigh. "Can I have another coke?" I ask.

Zeke nods before heading to the kitchen.

_**Zeke's POV **_

I grab two beers and a coke, but then I have an idea. She is going to kill me for this, but it's a good prank. I get a cup put some ice in it before opening the coke and pouring it in. Then I grab a bottle of vodka and pour it in until the cup is full. Perfect. This is fun being her brother.

"Here you go." I say as I hand Four his beer. "Here, Tris. It wasn't cold so I poured in a glass."

"Oh ok, thanks!" Tris says as she takes her cup of 'Coke', but I see Four give me a suspicious look. He knows that all my coke was in the refrigerator.

I sit down and glance to see Tris take a big drink from her coke. Her face scrunches up for a second in confusion before taking another drink.

"Is this diet?" Tris asks after her third sip.

"No, it's coke." I say with a straight face, but I see Four glare at me. He knows what I did, but I don't care. It should only make her a little tipsy and it will teach her not to trust people with her drinks! This is so much fun! And to think the night has just begun!

Tris takes another long drink and I see Four try to hide a smile. He thinks it's funny too! Tris still looks a bit confused at the taste, but she probably likes the taste or at least is getting use to it.

The door opens to the apartment and the girls and Uriah come in. They are all laughing hysterically about the dare.

"It was hilarious. People just stared at her like she was crazy, but then one of psychiatrist stopped her. He wanted her to make an appointment with him and he explained to her that her voice wasn't lost because she was using it!" Shauna explained.

"He thinks I'm crazy!" Marlene yells through her laughter and we all join in with them.

_**Tris' POV **_

After I regain myself after laughing, I am super thirsty and take another drink of my coke. I look down to see that it is already half way gone. Wow, I must have been thirsty. It tastes funny, but I am getting use to it. I know that sometimes coke tastes a little funny. It might be an off brand coke or something like that.

"Ok. Will, Candor or Dauntless?" Marlene asks.

"Candor." Will says.

"PANSYCAKE!" Uriah screams. Uriah and his brother have the loudest, sharpest screams ever!

"SHUT UP, URIAH!" Zeke yells in the same loud, screeching voice.

"Who in this room would be a bad date and who in this room would be a good date? But you can't answer either with Christina." Marlene says with a smirk at Will.

That's a good truth. Will looks around the room at all of us trying to decide who would be a bad date and good date. "I think a good date would be with Marlene. A bad date would be with Tris." Will answers.

"What?" Tris asks with obvious surprise and hurt in my voice

"No offense Tris, but I just have a feeling Four would be breaking up that date and it wouldn't be pleasant." Will explains and I smile in understanding that would be very unpleasant for him.

"Uh, Four, candor or dauntless?" Will asks.

"Dauntless, obviously." Tobias responds confidently.

"I dare you to slow dance with someone in this room that we choose, but you have to be blindfolded and you have to guess who it is before you can take the blindfold off." Will says after a moment of thinking.

"Ok." Tobias says.

Zeke finds a blindfold and puts it on Tobias. We all gather over on the other side of the room to figure out who it will be. Zeke points to himself, but then he asks us to wait while he goes into the room and walks out in a silky dress with matching heels. I clamp a hand over my mouth to keep from laughing.

"Ok. You can't talk." Will says as Zeke starts to walk over to Tobias. Someone else turns music on and Zeke puts his hands around Tobias' neck placing his head on Tobias' shoulder. Oh did I mention that Zeke is wearing a wig?!

After Tobias touches Zeke's wig, he looks confused, but then smiles. "It's Shauna, right?" He says.

"Nope. Keep dancing!" Will says. We all try our hardest to keep out giggles in as we see Shauna's shocked face.

Zeke takes one of his hands from Tobias' neck before bringing it down to his lower back and then put his hand in Tobias' back pocket of his jeans. I stifle a laugh and then see Tobias grab the hand and pull it from his pocket. "Well it isn't Tris. Is it Uriah?" He asks.

"Nope, keep dancing!" Will says with a laugh.

Zeke kisses Tobias' neck. Tobias is going to kill him when he figures it out.

"Christina?" Tobias asks.

"No!" Will yells, offended because Christina isn't as big as Zeke.

Zeke puts his hands on both sides of Tobias's face ready to kiss him on the lips when it must have clicked who it was because Tobias stops his face with his hand. "Zeke, I'm going to kill you!" Tobias growls and we all die with laughter as he takes the blindfold off to see Zeke in a dress with his wig. I'm on the floor laughing hysterically at it all along with Uriah, Marlene, Will, and Christina. Zeke grins, but knows to back away from Tobias, which just makes us laugh even more.

Tobias glares at Zeke before going over to stand above me. "Oh you think that's funny?" He asks me as he picks me up off the floor and swings me over his shoulder to take me back to our seats. "Yes." I respond with a giggle.

He plops me down in my spot and sits next to me. I can tell he isn't really mad, but actually thinks it is funny too. Not that Zeke won't get paid back for that one at some point tonight.

"Zeke, candor or dauntless." Tobias asks with a smirk at his friend.

"DAUNTLESS!" Zeke yells.

"I dare you to go into the kitchen eat something that isn't meant to be eaten alone, but you have to bring it out here to show us so we can determine if it meets the qualifications." Tobias says.

Zeke walks into the kitchen and comes out with chili power. Tobias nods saying that works.

Zeke eats the powder and then rushes to the sink to stick his head under the faucet. We all laugh hysterically at him.

"Tris! Candor or DAUNTLESS!" Zeke says, yelling at the end.

"Dauntless." I say but have a bad feeling this will be to get back at Tobias. I take another drink of my coke.

"Tris, I dare you to find Eric and confess your love for him." Zeke says with a grin.

I debate this in my head wondering if this is a good idea or not. I don't want to lose a piece of clothing or have to turn down a dare. "Ok." I say unenthusiastically.

"Who's coming with me?" I ask, knowing one of them would be Tobias.

"I'm going." Tobias says.

"Me too!" Zeke says with a huge grin.

I roll my eyes and walk out to find Eric.

"He's probably in the pit." Tobias says with a smirk. I can't tell if he is okay with this or not.

We walk in and I automatically spot Eric. He's drinking with some of his friends. I don't want to do this, it sickens me at the very thought of even faking that I like him, but it's a dare and I have to do it.

I walk straight for him and do not notice anybody around him, just him. "Eric!" I yell in my best girly voice. He turns to me with a confused look, but almost amused look. "Eric! I can tell you now! From the very beginning of training, I have had a crush on you and I know you have liked me too! In fact, Eric, I don't just like you, but I love you!" I say as I wrap my arms around him and before I know it Eric kisses me on the lips. Crap! No!

The next thing I know it two arms are pulling me off Eric and putting me back on the ground. It was Tobias and now he was punching Eric. I smile before I feel another pair of arms around me.

"I knew you would come find me!" Kyle said.

"Get your hands off me!" I yell. I look over to see both Tobias and Zeke fighting Eric and one of Eric's friends. Zeke sees Kyle bothering me and runs over to help me. I try to knee Kyle, but he has me pressed so tightly to him, I can't move my legs.

"Let her go!" Zeke says as he runs over. At this time, Tobias hears Zeke and see Kyle with me, but then Eric gets a good punch in causing him to return his attention to Eric again.

"Why?" Kyle asks.

Zeke doesn't answer, but punches him in the face like Tobias had done earlier and he lets me go. Zeke grabs me and puts me behind him before going after Kyle. By this point, there is a huge group of people fighting. Some of them just accidentally got hit by a stray hit and then got confused and are now fighting each other.

Before I know it someone else is coming after me and I punch them first, but then they punch me in the face knocking me to the ground. How did this dare get so out of control? I get up, but then find that Peter is standing in front of me. What? No.

"Look at the Stiff. How in the world did you get to be in first place? Oh yeah your boyfriend helped you." Peter taunts.

"I earned my spot." I say as I stand up, getting ready to defend myself as best as I can.

"Why don't you prove it then? Right here, right now. Fight me." Peter taunts me further.

"I don't need to prove anything to you. I already made first place fair and square." I say calmly.

Peter gets frustrated and swings at me, but I duck out of the way. Then I quickly try to punch him in the throat, but he catches my hand and uses it to turn me around. I kick him as hard as I can, which causes him to let me go for a second. He is up fast though and punches me in the stomach and then in the side of my head causing me to fly back and hit the ground with my back. I cry out in pain from the impact on my already sore back. He comes over and kicks me in the side twice. He brings his foot back to kick me again, but something stops him.

I look up and see Tobias punching the daylights out of him. Then I see Zeke running towards Tobias. "We have to go now! They are bringing in dauntless soldiers to break the fight up and throw people in jail for the night!" Zeke yells.

Tobias punches Peter once more before they both come over to me and help me up to my feet so we can run.

They keep me between them as we run or they run because my feet aren't even touching the ground. We run down a couple of the hallways before they set me down on my own two feet.

"Are you okay?" Tobias asks me as they both look at me with worry.

"Yeah, everything is just spinning a little." I say feeling like I'm swaying. Then I feel arms around me, I must have swayed for real. The next thing I know Tobias is holding me bridal style.

"I better take her to the infirmary." Tobias says.

"You can't do that! Then they will know you both were in the fight!" Zeke says.

"Oh that's true." Tobias says.

We walk back to Zeke's apartment quickly while Zeke keeps looking over his back to make sure no one was coming after us.

We finally make it back and Zeke opens the door to his apartment.

"What happen? You were gone for a half an hour!" Uriah yells.

"Is she okay?" Christina asks. I wish they won't worry about me I'm fine.

"Well, Eric kissed Tris then Four starting fighting Eric while I started fighting one of his friends that started to come after Four. Then I saw Kyle bothering Tris and went to get his hands off of her, but by that point everybody was fighting everyone! Then the dauntless soldiers start to break up the fight and I knew we had to get out of there! Peter got to Tris, but Four took care of him." Zeke explained as Tobias brought me over to the couch.

Christina grabbed an ice pack and came over to put it under my head. Tobias left for a second, but was back with a washcloth. He washed my knuckles off and I winced a little. I'm not sure if I can stay awake any longer. I close my eyes, but only open them quickly because it's my turn and I don't want to seem weak to my friends.

"Hey you can sleep, it's okay." Tobias says to me.

"But it's my turn." I say even though I can't even see straight let alone think straight.

"I think that the game is over for now." Tobias replies with a smirk.

"Yeah, it is. Why don't we watch a movie? It probably isn't a good idea for anyone to go out until they are done rounding people up." Zeke says.

"That's a good idea." Marlene says and gives me a sympathetic look.

I'm definitely going to fall asleep during a movie, but at least I don't have to think at all. I close my eyes.

_**Tobias' POV **_

Everyone settles down, mostly on the floor, but I need to be close to Tris so I lift her head and shoulders off the couch. I sit down putting a pillow on my lap before laying Tris back down. I take the ice pack and put it against Tris' head. Tris doesn't move at all, she is already passed out.

That dare got so out of hand. It would have been more comical if Tris hadn't been hurt. At least I got to beat up both Eric and Peter. I wish I had the chance to beat up Kyle, but I never made it back to him at least Zeke got him good!

Zeke starts the movie, which I could really care less about, but he is right that we need to keep low so we don't get thrown in jail. The movie started, which was called the_ Avengers, _it's an old movie like all the movies. It starts out good, but I don't plan on staying for the whole movie just the first half an hour so I can get Tris to bed.

"This is the best movie ever!" Uriah exclaims after the first few minutes of the movie.

I chuckle at his excitement, but I'm wondering what could be so good about it.

**2 hours and 20 minutes later...**

The credits roll. Ok, that was awesome and I totally forgot about leaving.

"That was awesome!" Will says.

"Yeah I love it!" Marlene says.

I look down to see Tris sound asleep still. I had been absent-mindedly stroking her hair as we watched the movie. I got lost in the movie and didn't even think of leaving during it.

"Told you it was amazing!" Zeke yells and I look back down to see if he woke up Tris, but he didn't.

"I think we should probably call it a night." I say as I start to adjust Tris a little so that I can get up off the couch. I find Tris' shoes as everyone starts to leave the apartment. I see Christina make sure that I'm going to take care of Tris before she leaves with Will.

"Is she okay?" Zeke asks me.

"She will be. She has had worse." I say not wanting him to blame himself. None of us knew it would end up like this.

"Good, I feel bad that this happen because of my dare." Zeke says as he looks at Tris.

"Hey, it was more my fault for starting the fight in the first place. Don't blame yourself." I say.

"Well you had to punch him for that and it was pretty epic fight that we started! Plus we didn't get caught!" Zeke replies with a grin.

"Yes, but we should keep this on the down low till it all blows over." I say with a chuckle before leaning down to pick up Tris, bridal style. She instantly snuggles up to me even though she is sound asleep.

"See you later." I say as I walk out the door with Tris in my arms.

It only takes a couple of minutes to get back to my apartment and I lay Tris down on my bed.

"Hey, what's going on?" Tris mumbles.

"It's time for bed." I say with a chuckle because she looks confused.

"But what about the movie?" She asks and I bit my lip from smiling.

"You slept through it." I say with a smile despite my efforts.

"Oh." She says sounding very tired.

"Here, let me get you a shirt to wear." I say, thinking that what she is wearing will be uncomfortable for her.

After I give it to her, I let her get ready as I get ready in the bathroom and wash off my knuckles. I wasn't sure if she would be spending the night tonight, but I was hoping she would. I finish up and walk back to see that Tris is already under the covers. I turn off the light and get in bed trying not to wake her up if she is already asleep.

She moves over closer to me and I wrap my arms around her. "Night, Tobias."

"Night, Tris." I say softly before I kiss her forehead. She snuggles even closer to me before she falls back asleep. I smile softly as I hold her to me. I love her being next to me. I feel myself start to drift off as well briefly wondering what Tris is going to choose for her job tomorrow. I didn't want to influence her choice so I didn't ask, but I'm hoping she chooses to train initiates with me. I smile thinking of the fun we would have together.

_**Love to hear your thoughts! Please Review! **_


End file.
